


Amar en tiempos de sequía.

by MonroeN



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, M/M, Multi, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonroeN/pseuds/MonroeN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que el sol del desierto hace más que un buen bronceado. Tom necesitaba un trabajo para empezar a crear un hogar para él y su hija, lejos de sus ex-suegros tiranos; y Bill necesitaba alguien que ocupara el puesto de ama de llaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es una adaptación de: "Un anillo y un bebé", de Maxime Sullivan.  
> Editorial: Harlequín.

Capítulo uno.

Thomas seguía sin creerse la buena noticia que había recibido de sus primos Gustav y Vanessa.  
\- ¡Hemos logrado vender el hotel!  
Si bien se sentía feliz por ellos, él había depositado la calma de sus próximos seis meses en este lugar y no podía evitar también tener un pequeño sabor ácido en la boca.  
Levantó la vista de sus papeles y vio parar un todoterreno enfrente de la puerta del hotel. ¿Es que no podía tener dos segundos de paz? Sin interrupciones, sin invitados, sin quejas absurdas...  
Es que la gran mayoría de la gente que consume el servicio de hoteles es realmente molesta, rompe la calma con cosas innecesarias. Y encima, de mal modo. Claro, porque pagan por ese servicio y se creen con derechos de tratar mal a quienes los atienden.  
En este momento, se concentró en el hombre que estaba entrando por la puerta de cristal y debió dejar las preocupaciones de lado.  
 _"Oh, mi Dios..."_ , pensó para si mismo. _"No me costará nada dejar de pensar en los problemas... o quizás él me cause uno nuevo."_  
Si cualquiera agarra un diccionario ilustrado y busca la definición de "Ricachón", aparecerá una foto de este hombre y abajo un epígrafe que relate "millonario, apuesto y desafiante..." Ese hombre era el esteriotipo del ganadero que había sacado la lotería en el mercado.  
Botas negras, pantalones color crudo y una camisa también negra, sin mencionar el enorme reloj ostentoso que llevaba en la muñeca y la cadena de oro que brillaba en su cuello. Aunque si nos ponemos a analizar su contextura física, tenía el físico para ser un modelo. Sus facciones y líneas eran muy finas, tenía una potente mirada, eso si, y que en ese instante estaban clavadas en el de rastas. Pero no en sus ojos o en cualquier parte del rostro, sino en su muñeca que mostraba orgullosa una pulsera con los colores del arco iris.  
Enseguida se dio cuenta y escondió su brazo.  
\- Lo siento. –Murmuró, cohibido. Había olvidado sacarse la pulsera. ¿Y si aquel hombre reaccionaba mal porque lo consideraba homosexual? Está bien, le gustaba los hombres, pero también las mujeres. Sino, no hubiera podido hacer realidad su sueño de formar una familia.  
Pensó con alegría en la pequeña de un año que dormía plácidamente su siesta matutina en el cuarto de atrás, y el hilo se fue irremediablemente en la que fue su mujer. En la única mujer que había amado completamente y encima le había entregado una hija preciosa, pero la vida se la había arrebatado sólo seis meses atrás.  
\- Eres nuevo, ¿no? –Thomas levantó la barbilla, molesto consigo mismo por flaquear un instante. No podía haber pensado en su mujer a partir del hombre que tenía adelante, no era justo para su memoria.  
\- ¿Quiere una habitación? –Preguntó en un tono neutral, sabiendo que no tenían una habitación para él. Encontraría una perfecta en medio de la gran ciudad, no en la zona rural.  
El hombre arrugó la expresión de su rostro.  
\- No.  
\- Si quiere comer en el restaurante...  
\- No.  
\- No ha venido por el empleo de limpieza, ¿verdad? –Él se rió con una suave carcajada y se acodó en el mostrador.  
\- No, no he venido por eso. –Se asomó apenas y Thomas adivinó que estaba mirando su mano izquierda que luchaba por sacarse la pulsera. Sintió mariposas en el estómago y calor en la cara.  
El hombre podía pensar que él estaba soltero y sin compromisos, pero no había tenido más remedio que sacarse sus anillos de casamiento porque el calor había hecho que sus manos se hinchen.  
Más pronto de lo planeado volvería a la ciudad y todo volvería a la horrible normalidad...  
Y sus suegros seguirían malcriando a su hija y criticándolo a él sobre el proceder de su vida.  
\- He venido a ver a Gustav y Vanessa.  
A Thomas se le encendió la bombilla. Este hombre era el dueño del hotel.  
Así se lo había descrito su primo: un rico depredador que absorbía negocios zozobrantes y mandaba a la calle a todos los empleados.  
\- No están. –Respondió con frialdad.  
\- ¿Y dónde puedo encontrarlos?  
\- En la capital.  
\- ¿Y cuándo vuelven? –La impaciencia se dejaba ver entre las palabras.  
\- No tengo la más mínima idea. –Él levanto una ceja y lo taladró con la mirada. Thomas casi se desmaya por la potencia de sus ojos.  
\- ¿Siempre eres tan receptivo?  
\- Sólo cuando mi trabajo lo requiere. –Le dijo, disfrutando del juego. El hombre contrajo la mandíbula y pudo observar moverse el músculo. Ese movimiento le resultó terriblemente sexy.  
\- Mire, soy amigo de Gustav y Vanessa...  
\- ¿Amigo? –Ahora todo cerraba. No era de extrañar que Gustav tuviera de amigo a aquel hombre. Sus padres tenían un gran rancho de ganado, pero a Gustav le había interesado otro tipo de negocio. Así que compró una parcela y había construido un hotel para él y su esposa.  
\- Si, amigos. Del colegio. Por cierto, me llamo Bill. Bill Kaulitz.  
 _"Oh... ¿es que no puede llamarse John o Peter?"_ Thomas suspiró de manera entrecortada.  
\- Soy primo de Gustav. Thomas Trümper. –Él hizo una pausa, miró sus labios con lujuria y sonrió, por fin.  
\- No sabía que Gustav tuviera un primo... tan guapo.  
Soltó el aliento bruscamente y creyó que el corazón también se iría. ¿Estaba coqueteando con él? ¿Realmente estaba flirteando?  
En ese instante sonó el teléfono y agradeció a todos los cielos que existiera esa distracción.  
Consciente de que tenía la mirada de él en su cuerpo, rebuscó catálogos de zoológicos de la zona y colgó rápidamente después de contestar todas las preguntas del cliente.  
\- Lo siento. Yo... Um, sólo querían preguntar por el zoo.  
\- No tienes porqué disculparte. –Dijo en un tono desenfadado.- Dime, ¿a qué viene esa cara?  
\- ¿Qué cara?  
\- La de espanto. Es evidente que pensabas que era otra persona.  
\- Puede ser. –No era asunto suyo revelarle lo de la venta. Además, aunque dijera que era amigo de sus primos, no tenía porqué ser verdad. Cualquiera hoy en día dice eso.  
\- Alguien que no te gusta mucho.  
\- Quizás.  
\- ¿Te das cuenta que me debes una disculpa? –Señaló él. Thomas lo miró con ojos incrédulos. ¿De dónde le debe una disculpa?- Pero puedes pagarme de otra forma... –Sugirió.  
Aunque Thomas era hombre y sabía para donde se dirigía la frase, pues también él la había usado en su momento, se preparó para un comentario desagradable.  
\- Cena conmigo mañana.  
\- ¿Cenar? –Repitió, sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco.- No puedo. Quiero decir que no puedo dejar a mis primos solos con el hotel, porque...  
\- No tienes porqué explicarte. Con la negativa me era suficiente, soy grande y puedo acomodarme.  
Thomas no supo si alegrarse o decepcionarse de que él se rindiera tan fácil. Había esperado que con el aspecto de playboy ofreciera un poco más de resistencia.  
\- Estupendo. Entonces, no puedo cenar contigo mañana. –Se sorprendió que lo hubiera tuteado de repente.  
\- ¿Entonces lo dejamos para otro día? –Una risita salió de la garganta del de rastas.  
\- ¿Qué pasó con eso de que puedes acomodarte?  
\- Dije que podía, no que iba a hacerlo. En cuanto a...  
\- Muy bien. –Dijo esbozando una media sonrisa. Tenía ganas de hacerlo enfadar.- La próxima vez que llueva cenaré contigo.  
Bill levantó una ceja.  
\- ¿Te das cuenta que estamos en época de sequía?  
\- Si, lo sé. –Él sonrió con desenfado y entonces Thomas quiso rodear el mostrador y tirarse a sus brazos. Abrazarlo y sentir cada músculo fundiéndose, su cuerpo excitado rozarse con el suyo.  
 _"Su cuerpo excitado..."_ Si. Él sabía que podía provocar a aquel hombre si se lo proponía.  
Pero no iba a hacer tal cosa.  
Jamás había sentido una reacción así, con ningún hombre o mujer, y ni siquiera con su esposa. Con Jazmín las cosas habían ido despacio y se había enamorado poco a poco.  
Jazmín. _"Oh Dios mío..."_ ¿Cómo podía comparar a su esposa muerta con un extraño?  
\- ¡Bill! –Exclamó Vanessa, entrando por una puerta lateral en compañía de su esposo.- ¡Ya has vuelto!  
Thomas sintió un gran alivio al verlos llegar. Por fin podría sacárselo de encima. A él, su mirada, sus músculos, su sonrisa y su gran atractivo.  
\- Si decidí pasarme de camino a casa. –Explicó dándole un beso a Vanessa y estrechándole la mano a Gustav.- Tu primo me ha cuidado muy bien. –Agregó mirándolo por encima del hombro. ¿Era necesario ese comentario?  
Vanessa le sonrió a Thomas. Era hora de irse a limpiar algunas habitaciones...  
\- ¿Te ha dicho Thomas de la venta? –Aventuró el rubio Gustav. No, no era hora de retirarse. Regresó a su puesto y observó que Bill le fruncía el ceño.  
\- No sabía si podía decirlo. –Se disculpó con una sonrisa embarazosa.  
\- No te preocupes, primo. Bill, pusimos en venta el hotel hace algunas semanas y esta mañana recibimos la primera oferta seria. Por eso tuvimos que viajar a la capital de urgencia, para firmar el contrato.  
\- ¿Van a vender este precioso hotel?  
\- O lo vendemos ahora o lo perdemos todo. –Explicó el rubio y su cara se iluminó.- Pero me han ofrecido el cuidado de unos departamentos de alquiler en la capital. Ha llegado todo en el momento perfecto, Vanessa y yo queremos tener otro hijo.  
Vanessa se pegó a su marido y sonrió, completamente radiante.  
\- Queremos darle a mi pequeño Don Juan un hermanito.  
Bill arrugó de nuevo el entrecejo.  
\- Si necesitan dinero, saben muy bien que yo puedo... –Gustav sacudió la cabeza.  
\- Gracias, amigo, pero ya es demasiado para nosotros. Ahora es tiempo de disfrutar de la familia.  
Él los miró fijamente y entonces asintió con la cabeza lentamente.  
\- Me dará mucha pena que se vayan.  
\- Oye, que estamos a un par de horas en auto. –Dijo Vanessa y el ambiente se cargó de despedida. Nadie se iba a ningún lado todavía, pero esas frases espesan el aire.  
\- ¿Cuándo se hará efectiva la venta?  
\- Vamos a hacer la entrega dentro de un mes. –Explicó el rubio con una mueca.- El comprador es Jörg, y ya sabes lo que se dice de él. No me hace mucha gracia venderle el hotel, pero... –Con un movimiento de mano interrumpió a Bill que iba a hablar.- Ya está, estamos bien.  
El suspiro pesado de Vanessa rompió el ambiente.  
\- Desafortunadamente va a reducir personal, no me gusta la idea de que la gente pierda sus puestos. Thomas iba a quedarse seis meses, pero ahora... No pensé que fuera a ser tan rápido.  
Thomas forzó una sonrisa ante los ojos llorosos de su prima postiza. Él tampoco lo había previsto.  
\- Pero linda, ya me habías dicho que el hotel estaba en venta.  
\- Lo sé, pero...  
\- No te preocupes por mí, estamos hablando de ti y de tu vida. –Le apretó las manos sobre el mostrador y sonrió un poco más natural. Él muy bien sabía todo lo que juntos habían luchado para llegar donde estaban.- Me he tomado un respiro muy agradable.  
Vanessa suspiró entrecortadamente y se recompuso enseguida.  
\- Eres mi primo del alma. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.  
El corazón de Thomas se ablandó al ver los rostros de Gustav y Vanessa. Ambos lo habían recibido en su casa con los brazos abiertos y no quería que se sintieran culpables por lo ocurrido.  
\- ¡Oh, Bill! Estamos aquí parados y no te ofrecí nada de beber ni que te pusieras cómodo. ¿Te apetece una bebida?  
El aludido sonrió.  
\- Lo siento, no puedo. Tengo que llegar pronto a casa, hay cosas pendientes. He estado afuera demasiado tiempo.  
\- He oído que tu ama de llaves tuvo que marcharse para cuidar de un familiar. –Comentó Vanessa.- No será fácil encontrar alguien que la reemplace. ¿Y tu madre qué tal está?  
\- Después de la operación tuvo algunas complicaciones, pero salió perfectamente adelante. Mi hermano Georg está ocupándose de ella, cuando no tiene que hacer alguna sesión de fotos o publicidades.  
De ahí le parecía conocido el apellido. Él era hermano del súper modelo Georg Listing, que en realidad, su apellido era Kaulitz.  
\- Oh, casi me olvidaba. Mañana los padres de Gustav cumplen treinta años de casados y darán una fiesta aquí en el restaurante. Tienes que venir, se decepcionarán si no asistes. ¿No es así, Gus?  
\- Ya sabes que siempre te han preferido sobre mí. –Corroboró Gustav, yendo a atender a un huésped.  
\- No sé por qué. –Bromeó y le tomó las manos a Vanessa.- Veré que puedo hacer.  
\- Bien. –Dijo, tomándole la palabra.- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? Si no te importa, puedes echarle una ayuda a Thomas, por favor. No conoce a mucha gente aquí, llegó hace apenas tres semanas.  
\- Será un placer. –Giró su cabeza y sonrió cálidamente. Adivinó un pequeño rastro de perversidad en su gesto.  
\- Es... Estaré bien, linda. No quiero ser una carga para nadie.  
\- Y no lo serás. –Me contradijo con un destello en los ojos.  
\- ¡Ya ves! –Canturreó con una enorme sonrisa. Y entonces fijó los ojos en mí y me miró con preocupación.- Pareces acalorado, deberías ir a descansar un poco. Es este calor del desierto que no perdona a los de afuera. Ve a darte un baño a la piscina, pero no te quedes mucho tiempo al sol.  
\- Buenísima idea. – _"Buenísima forma de salir de la vista de Bill"_ , pensó.  
Por suerte, entró otro huésped y Vanessa corrió detrás del mostrador para atenderlo.  
\- Yo me ocupo, tú vete a dar ese baño.  
Thomas caminó lo más natural posible a la puerta del personal y escuchó como Bill se despedía.  
\- ¿Thomas? –Le detuvo y no le quedó más remedio que darse vuelta y mirarlo.  
\- ¿Si?  
\- Nos veremos en la fiesta. –Dijo.  
Thomas asintió y escapó a toda prisa. Al día siguiente tendría que hablar con él y dejarle bien en claro que se había equivocado desde el principio.  
Su mujer había muerto y un playboy como Bill Kaulitz jamás querría tener algo que ver con un hombre aún lloraba la muerte de la mujer a la que amaba.  
Un hombre como Bill Kaulitz nunca aceparía ser el segundo plato.

 

Después de seis semanas afuera, Bill ansiaba llegar de una vez a su casa. Mientras conducía por los serpenteantes caminos de tierra hacía sus campos, se dio cuenta de que la venta del hotel no debería haberle sorprendido y, sin embargo, les echaría mucho de menos.  
Había pocas personas en las que confiar, Gustav y Vanessa eran dos de ellas.  
De repente, la imagen de aquel hombre de ojos castaños y nerviosos cruzó su mente. Alto, casi tanto como él, de anchos hombros y musculosos brazos... Thomas Trümper había resultado ser un buen ingrediente en la sopa.  
Un hombre debería estar muerto para no fijarse en semejante masculinidad como la de él. Esos labios deben besar como la gloria, con esas manos debe dar las caricias más seductoras, bajo esas bermudas...  
Bill hizo una mueca. Se estaba poniendo demasiado poético. Demasiado tiempo sin estar con alguien.  
No obstante, él mismo lo había querido así. Había ido a pasar las navidades con su madre y había acabado quedándose más de la cuenta. Las fiestas, la operación quirúrgica y su posterior recuperación lo habían obligado a alejarse un tiempo de los buenos placeres de la carne, pero por muy extraño que parezca, a él le importaba muy poco. Durante su estancia en la gran ciudad se había encontrado con Natalie recién casada, pero dispuesta a reanudar su aventura con él.  
Y pensar que unos meses atrás le había propuesto matrimonio…  
Ella era la clase de mujer que no quiere hijos y por eso era perfecta para él. Aunque él prefería el campo y ella era una chica de ciudad, y sólo por el motivo de que en el laberinto de cemento grisáceo era más fácil ser una caza fortunas. Y así fue como terminó casándose con un gran hombre de negocios, un viejo millonario que podía ofrecerle mucho más que una hacienda en el desierto.  
Lo peor de toda la situación, es que Bill estaba segurísimo de que si Roger no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino, él se habría casado con Natalie.  
¿Cómo había podido equivocarse tanto con ella? Su gran talento como actriz le había hecho creer que podían ser felices juntos e incluso quererse de verdad.  
 _“Menos mal que me dejó antes de que se enterase que soy estéril”_ , pensó un poco desilusionado. _“¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no aprendí la lección con Julie?”_  
Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado la universidad y todo lo sucedido en esa época, pero el recuerdo seguía siendo muy vívido. Ella le había hecho creer que era el padre de su hijo y después de hacerse las pruebas había descubierto que eso jamás podría suceder.  
Ella era una mentirosa. Y él, un estéril.  
Se juró jamás confiar en ninguna otra mujer, jamás volvería a pedirle a nadie que se case con él.  
Podía tener muchas relaciones esporádicas y satisfactorias sin pasar por el altar. Había cientos de personas que querían pasar una noche con él.  
Y Thomas Trümper sería una de ellas.  
Sin embargo, el sexo con él no sería bueno, sería espectacular.  
Pero un hombre como ese no pondría las cosas tan fáciles. El fuego que quemaba la fresca leña de sus ojos, y esos labios… Combinación perfecta para mantener caliente su cama.  
¿Qué había debajo de esa piel nerviosa? Bill estaba completamente decidido a descubrirlo.


	2. Capítulo dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia es una adaptación de: "Un anillo y un bebé", de Maxime Sullivan.  
> Editorial: Harlequín.

Capítulo dos.

Thomas se pasó el resto del día ayudando en el hotel. Vanessa, Gustav y él se turnaban para cuidar a los pequeños Jon y Lynn. Los sacaban al jardín o de lo contrario jugaban en un sector apartado, al cuidado de algún mayor que, si no eran ellos, un empleado se ofrecía en ser niñera.  
El joven se sentía feliz de poder compartir con ellos estos momentos y estaba encantado de ayudarles. Sin embargo, esa noche, mientras le daba la cena a Lynn, no se sentía igual que siempre. Las preocupaciones se le agolparon en el estómago y se sentía pésimo, incapaz de respirar.  
Jazmín y él habían gastado el dinero, lo habían despilfarrado y no habían previsto a futuro. ¡Que tenían un hijo! Vivían en un departamento alquilado y pagaban a plazos un coche, no tenían bienes de ningún tipo. Lo único que les había quedado al final era el seguro de vida, pero eso serviría para pagar el estudio de Lynn.  
Y por todo eso, la situación se había vuelto de lo más crítica. Si se instalaba en la gran ciudad, debía encontrar un lugar dónde vivir, un trabajo y una guardería para que vigilen a su pequeña. Aunque también está la posibilidad de regresar con la cabeza gacha a lo de sus suegros.  
O peor, quizás no le quedaba otra posibilidad que irse a vivir con ellos. Ya le habían reservado vacante en un colegio donde, según ellos, se juntaría con gente “de su clase”.  
 _“Oh, Dios mío…”_  
De repente, la sensación de ser el Titanic chocándose de frente con el Iceberg regresó a su cuerpo con mucha violencia. Cinco años antes había tenido la misma sensación cuando su madre se volvió a casar y se había ido a vivir muy lejos de él. Entonces todavía no había conocido a Jazmín y el trabajo administrativo en una compañía de seguros no daba para mucho.  
\- Estás muy callado, primo. –Le llamó la atención Vanessa que venía con una canasta más que llena de ropa para doblar. Tiró todo arriba de la mesa y observó la montaña de tela frente a ella.  
Thomas hizo una mueca y dejó la cuchara en el platito con puré.  
\- Pensaba, nada más.  
\- No estarás preocupado por lo que vas a hacer, ¿no? Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.  
\- Ustedes ya tienen demasiado por lo que preocuparse.  
\- Entonces una cosa más no hará diferencia, Tom. De todos modos, tenemos un mes y podemos hacer y deshacer a nuestro gusto. ¡Ay, Lynn! –Logró apartar unas prendas del puré que volaba por los aires. Thomas le quitó la cuchara y limpió sus manitas con un trapo.  
\- Lynn no juegues con la comida. Así se come, muy bien. –Le guiaba la manito y la pequeña comía, pero en cuanto la soltaba, la niña amagaba con desparramar por toda la sala el puré.- ¿De dónde habrás aprendido a jugar así?  
\- Yo no me hago cargo. –Se defendió Vanessa.  
Lo mejor que podían hacer en ese momento era quitarle importancia al asunto, mantener la calma y fingir que todo estaba bien.  
\- Por cierto, ¿qué te pareció Bill Kaulitz? –Thomas apretó los labios y se tensó al oír ese nombre.  
\- No deberías haberle dicho que me ayude aquí y menos mañana. Estaré más que ocupado ayudando en la fiesta. –Vanessa lo miró sorprendida.  
\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Guapísimo y millonario, y te quejas porque tienes que pasar tiempo con él!  
\- ¿Adónde quieres llegar? –Preguntó con un toque de sarcasmo. Vanessa terminó de doblar la remera y la dejó a un lado. Luego, apoyó sus puños en la cadera y lo miró fijamente.  
\- No te gusta, ¿verdad? –Thomas sintió un escozor en su boca y decidió sacarle el plato a su hija y preocuparse por limpiar todo el puré que la rodeaba.  
Había dicho demasiado. Vanessa suspiró y siguió doblando ropa.  
\- Jazmín falleció hace más de seis meses, Tom. Tienes que seguir adelante.  
\- Estoy intentando seguir adelante, pero no quiero que me busques citas. –Intentó con todas sus fuerzas ignorar la estalactita que tenía atravesada en el corazón, pero le dolía demasiado.  
\- No es una cita, literal. Sólo pensé que te gustaría conocer gente nueva.  
Una gran ola de calor azotó su cuerpo. Vanessa era una persona maravillosa.  
\- Lo sé y te lo agradezco. Pero no estoy preparado para eso. Además, Lynn se pondría celosa, ¿no es así, pequeño tsunami? –La beba rió con las cosquillas que le daba su padre.  
\- Bueno, en cualquier caso, puedes quedarte mañana en casa y cuidar a los dos pequeños demonios de Tasmania. La nieta de Phyllis me dijo que se quedaría ella, y podría decirle a Bill que no te encuentras bien o algo así.  
\- No, estaré bien. Supongo que puedo soportarle durante una noche. –Vanessa le guiñó el ojo.  
\- Tomy, ese hombre se merece más que una noche.  
\- Me pregunto qué dirá mi primo cuando le comente todo lo que alabas a Kaulitz.  
\- ¿Te piensas que no se lo dije? Lo bañé en halagos.  
Thomas rió y ayudó a terminar de doblar todo. Luego se dirigió a su pequeña y le hizo el gesto de upa.  
\- ¿Vamos a dormir con el primo Jon? –La nena negó con la cabecita.- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Desde cuando usted decide!  
\- _Desde que soy la princesa de la casa_ , dile al tonto. –Agregó por lo bajini Vanessa.  
\- ¿Vamos a dormir? –La alzó en brazos y le besó sonoramente un enorme cachete. La niña volvió a negar.- ¿A dormir con papá?  
Frente a esa pregunta, la pequeña asintió y le echó los brazos al cuello en un gran bostezo.  
Desde la muerte de su madre se había pegado mucho a su padre, y Thomas también. Si antes se desvivía por ella, ahora mucho más. La única razón por la que no había caído en la locura, era por esa hermosa niña.  
Y algo le decía que Vanessa tenía toda la razón, ese hombre era más que cosa de una noche.

 

La fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor cuando Bill llegó. Se había retrasado un poco, pero no era culpa suya. Martha, su ama de llaves, estaba muy nerviosa por tener que volar y quiso acompañarla al aeropuerto.  
\- Un whisky, por favor. –Le pidió a un camarero al mismo tiempo que escudriñaba la gente a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba él?  
En ese preciso instante Thomas salió de la cocina con una bandeja de aperitivos.  
Estaba realmente precioso con la camisa de lino blanca y jeans negros. Aunque, a juzgar por el chaleco negro y que regresaba a la cocina con la bandeja vacía, parecía un camarero.  
Bill corrió a él y lo interceptó en mitad del camino, sorprendiéndolo. Él le clavó una mirada fría de desprecio.  
\- Buenas noches, señor Kaulitz. –Bill arqueó una ceja.  
\- ¿Señor Kaulitz? Si mal no recuerdo, ayer me llamaste por mi nombre y me tuteaste.  
\- Ayer hice demasiadas cosas.  
Ese comentario hizo reír a Bill.  
\- Estás hermoso esta noche. ¿Bailas conmigo?  
\- ¿Bailar?  
\- Incluso el camarero puede divertirse un poco. Cenicienta tuvo su baile, ¿no?  
\- No soy camarero, estoy ayudando. –No supo porqué la voz le tembló. Bajó la vista avergonzado.- Yo... Hay algo que debería...  
\- Si, hay algo. –Rectificó en un susurro, acorralando más a Thomas contra la pared. De repente levantó la vista y echó atrás los hombros.  
\- Sólo tengo una cosa más que decir. Usted, señor Kaulitz, no es ningún príncipe. –Le espetó y se fue a la cocina.  
Bill más que sorprendido lo vio alejarse y soltó el aliento que inconscientemente había retenido. No había nada que deseara más que correr detrás de él, esconderse en algún lugar y disfrutar de ese cuerpo, de esa masculinidad.  
El camarero le trajo el whisky e interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
\- ¡Bill! –Lo llamó el padre de Gustav, reclamando su atención.  
Se mezcló con la multitud rápidamente, pero no dejó de buscar a Thomas, observarlo sonreír a los demás invitados, sus gestos, la forma de mover los labios...  
Un rato más tarde, desapareció por la puerta de la cocina y a Bill se le ocurrió seguirlo.  
\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? –Le preguntó. Él estaba solo, cargando el lavavajillas con los platos sucios.  
\- Gracias, pero puedo hacerlo solo. –Respondió lleno de desconfianza.  
Buscó con la mirada encima de las alacenas y encontró una tabla lo suficientemente grande para cargar todos los platos y llevarlos de una sola vez al lavavajillas.  
Bill observó cómo se estiraba y la camisa se le levantaba, dejando ver el borde de sus pantalones y al descubierto el elástico de la ropa interior.  
\- Thomas, me debes un baile. –Él lo miró y arrugó los labios, después se dedicó a apilar los platos.  
\- Seguro que a Phyllis le encantaría volver y encontrarnos bailando en medio de su cocina.  
Incapaz de soportar más distancias, Bill fue hacia él, le arrebató la tabla con los platos y los dejó en la mesada, al lado del aparato.  
Regresó hacia él y se paró tan cerca que podía oler su perfume tan varonil.  
\- Podríamos salir afuera.  
\- No puedo. –Se dio media vuelta, pero él le detuvo por el brazo.  
\- Un baile no te hará daño.  
Thomas se tensó, como si supiera que un baile era suficiente para perder la cabeza.  
\- Bill, esto es una pérdida de tiempo.  
\- ¿El qué? –Preguntó, observando como se humedecía los labios.  
\- Que intentes seducirme. No funcionará, no puedo hacer esto. –Bill se acercó aún más.  
\- Thomas, no creas que...  
\- Bill, soy viudo. –Él parpadeó, anonadado. Thomas aprovechó para zafarse y poner distancia.- Mi mujer murió hace seis meses, he intentado decírtelo...  
Phyllis entró en la cocina y vio a Bill con alegría.  
\- ¡Bill Kaulitz en mi cocina! No lo puedo creer, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, querido. –Reparó en la cara de Thomas y se detuvo en seco.- Oh, ¿interrumpo algo?  
Ninguno pudo decir palabra. Bill estaba completamente desencajado con la noticia.  
¿Viudo? No puede ser, si él no tenía más de veintitantos.  
Thomas retrocedió más y desvió sus ojos.  
\- No, Phyllis. Los dejo para que charlen un rato. –Se dirigió a la puerta lateral y finalmente se fue.  
Bill lo observó ir y le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca darse cuenta que no tenía más remedio.  
\- ¿Cómo está tú madre, querido? –Él guardaba silencio.- ¿Y Martha? He oído que su hermana está complicada.  
Bill se volvió a la cocinera e intentó recuperar la compostura sin mucho éxito.  
Thomas Trümper era viudo.  
 _"Maldita sea..."_

 

Thomas se encerró unos momentos en el cuarto de baño y se sentó en un rincón. Todos sus músculos temblaban.  
Ya estaba hecho, ya le había dicho toda la verdad a Bill y rogaba que dejara de molestarlo.  
Respiró hondo, decidió salir y enderezó la espalda. Charló unos momentos con la mujer que cuidaba de los niños y se asomó a ver cómo dormían.  
Regresó al restaurante y lo primero que vio fue a Bill bailando con una muchacha morena muy bella, la hija de un hacendado adinerado del pueblo. No parecía pensar mucho en él mientras se frotaba contra el hermoso vestido rojo de Tina.  
\- ¿Quieres bailar, Thomas? –Una voz femenina muy dulce llegó desde atrás suyo. Val le sonreía inocentemente y Thomas le puso la mano en la espalda, llevándola hacia la gente.  
Mientras bailaban, miró fugazmente a Bill y este lo miraba con el cejo fruncido.  
\- ¿Quieres algo de comer, Val?  
\- No, gracias, estoy llenísima.  
\- ¿Algo para tomar?  
\- ¿Te escapas de algo? –Preguntó divertida. Thomas observó a Bill y este se acercaba más y más...  
\- Sólo quiero que los invitados se sientan a gusto.  
\- Pues lo haces muy bien. –Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
\- Me alegro entonces. –Bill estaba casi a su lado.- Mejor dicho, es un placer complacerte.  
\- Entonces...  
\- Val, creo que es mejor que lleves a tu hermana afuera, dice que se siente mareada. –Bill interrumpió su conversación.  
Thomas miró a Tina y estaba muy pálida. Val la abrazó y se despidió de ellos con gesto preocupado y se alejó caminando.  
\- Tengo que ir a comprobar... –Thomas intentó zafarse, pero Bill volvió a tomarlo del brazo.- ¡Qué obsesión tienes con mi brazo! –Le espetó.  
\- Si no fueras tan huidizo...  
\- ¿Mareas a quién baila contigo?  
\- Tenemos que hablar.  
\- No hay nada que... –Lo arrastró del brazo hasta afuera. Bill se apoyó en la pared y se encendió un cigarrillo, como si estuviera sólo.  
\- Mareas a cualquiera que esté contigo, mejor dicho.  
\- Háblame de tu mujer. –Le pidió con brusquedad. Thomas quedó sorprendido de esa frase.  
\- Jazmín defendió a una mujer embarazada de un asaltante, en un banco. Poco más de seis meses atrás. –Agregó y pensó que podía decir exactamente meses, días y horas.  
Bill contrajo la mandíbula.  
\- Lo siento mucho. –Había escuchado demasiadas veces esa frase, pero de él sonaban extrañas e inesperadas.  
\- Gracias.  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?  
\- Casi tres años.  
\- ¿Eras feliz?  
\- Mucho.  
\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
\- Lo siento, pero creo que no debo darte explicaciones acerca de mi vida privada y menos cuando es la segunda vez que te veo. –Él seguía mirándolo con ojos acusadores.  
\- ¿Y por qué no llevas anillos? –Claro, era obvio que un hombre como él se iba a dar cuenta de ese detalle.  
\- Me los he quitado porque hace calor y se me hinchan las manos.  
\- Sabes que pensaba que estabas disponible.  
\- Probablemente pienses que todos lo están.  
\- ¿Y no es así? –Thomas contó hasta diez antes de contestar, pero aún así el veneno le bañaba la boca.  
\- ¿Y qué soy? ¿Una cerradura de un baño público que pasó de "disponible" a "no disponible"?  
Él ignoró su comentario. Y como se mantenía en silencio, Thomas entró otra vez. Se sorprendió y horrorizó al ver a Cindy con Lynn en la puerta de la cocina. Corrió a ella y la tomó en brazos.  
\- ¡Lynn! ¿Qué ocurrió, Cindy?  
\- Creo que oyó tu voz antes, y desde entonces no paró de llorar. Lamento haberte arruinado la fiesta.  
\- No te preocupes. ¿Qué te ocurrió, pequeña? –La niña tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Le besó en la mejilla y apoyó su cabecita en el hombro, frotándose los ojos.  
\- ¿Cómo está Jon?  
\- Duerme tranquilo. Será mejor que vuelva con él. ¿Quieres que me la lleve? Quizás ahora que te vio se quede más tranquila.  
\- No, no te preocupes, me la llevaré. –Cindy asintió y regresó por la cocina. Thomas abrazó con fuerza a la niña y se dio vuelta, esperando encontrar a Vanessa o a Gustav.  
Pero no, Bill observaba a la pequeña acurrucada en su pecho.  
\- ¿Es tu niña? –Le preguntó con un tono extraño y curioso. Él tragó saliva y asintió.- Deja que yo la lleve. –Pidió con su natural brusquedad.  
\- No. Mi apartamento está aquí al lado. –Quiso parecer seguro y se mareó levemente.  
\- Puedo cargarla, estás un poco pálido. –En ese sentido debía concederle la razón, no por guardar su orgullo iba a ocasionar un feo accidente para su hija. También se dio cuenta de que él reparaba en todos los detalles.- Insisto.  
\- Está bien, pero primero debo ver a Vanessa y decirle que me voy.  
\- Está cerca de la barra. –Thomas la buscó con la mirada y ella los estaba mirando. Le indicó con gestos que se iba y se saludaron a la distancia.  
Le pasó Lynn a Bill y él la aupó con extrema suavidad. La niña lo miró unos segundos con el ceño fruncido y se quedó tranquila. _"¿Por qué no lloras, Lynn?"_ , se preguntó un poco incómodo.  
Lo guió a través de la cocina y se encontró con los ojos curiosos de Phyllis y sus ayudantes. _"Genial, mañana seré la noticia en el pueblo."_  
Enseguida llegaron al antiguo garaje convertido en apartamento y Bill acostó a la niña en su cuna. Thomas la tapó y acarició sus mejillas hasta que se durmió nuevamente.  
Sin mediar palabra, se fueron al salón. Bill observaba las fotos colgadas en las paredes, de Jazmín y él y otras con la niña.  
\- Gracias por traer a Lynn, Bill. –Logró formular con el nudo en su garganta.  
\- No hay de qué. –Intentando parecer que hacía esto todos los días, Thomas se acercó y le extendió la mano.  
\- Bueno, que pases buenas noches, Bill. –Él se la estrechó unos momentos más y Thomas se dio cuenta que había cometido el error más grande del mundo.  
No debía tocarlo, no debía sentir su piel. Y tembló levemente al ver que la mirada de él se oscurecía de repente. Elevó su mano y le besó la parte interna de la muñeca, lentamente.  
\- Tú también. Buenas noches, Tom. –Añadió en voz baja y se fue, sin más.  
En su estómago explotó un volcán y un torrente de lava corrió rápidamente por sus venas y abrasó todo su cuerpo.  
Se desplomó sobre el sillón y respiró pesadamente. Jamás le había ocurrido algo así, ni siquiera con Jazmín. Con ella las cosas habían sido sencillas y fáciles.  
Tampoco se podía engañar, deseaba que volviera, que lo tocara, que le hiciera el amor...  
 _"¿Qué me pasa?"_ , se preguntó. Bill Kaulitz despertaba emociones que no deberían estar ahí. Emociones que perturbaban la calma.  
Su mujer, la madre de su niña, sólo llevaba seis meses muerta y...  
Su corazón se le contrajo de dolor pero no derramó ninguna lágrima. Hacía mucho tiempo que se le habían acabado. Y lo que sentía por Bill también terminaría.  
Y muy pronto.

 

Dos horas más tarde, Thomas no se podía dormir. Estaba demasiado tenso y acalorado. A lo mejor, nadar un poco ayudaría.  
Miró por la ventana y el resplandor de las luces nocturnas iluminaban la piscina desierta. Los huéspedes estaban durmiendo o en la fiesta, y no sería molestado. Encima, teniendo el apartamento a unos pocos pasos, no necesitó más incentivos para ponerse el traje de baño.  
Se tiró un clavado y el choque del agua fría en su cuerpo le provocó un enorme escalofrío. Las ondas se propagaban por el agua y las luces que se reflejaban bailoteaban graciosamente en la superficie.  
Desde la pared de la piscina se impulsó y comenzó a nadar sin hacer mucho ruido. No deseaba que nadie le estropeara ese momento de paz.  
Unos minutos más tarde se sentía cansado pero fresco. Aflojó su cuerpo y se quedó flotando boca arriba, mirando la luna llena y las estrellas.  
 _"Esto si que es vida..."_ , se dijo. Fácilmente podía acostumbrarse.  
\- Por eso viniste aquí, ¿no? –Dijo una voz masculina de repente. Thomas se giró tan rápido que se atragantó con un poco de agua. Mientras intentaba buscar aire, vio a Bill acercándose al borde más cercano a él. Se sentó como buda y apoyó sus codos en las rodillas.  
\- ¿Me estás siguiendo?  
\- No, yo ya estaba aquí. Te vi llegar y no quise molestarte. –Thomas contuvo el aliento.- Y no contestaste mi pregunta.  
\- ¿Cuál?  
\- Viniste para dejar atrás el dolor, ¿verdad? Es por eso que Vanessa se preocupa tanto por ti.  
\- Vanessa y Gustav se preocupan demasiado.  
\- ¿Y qué harás cuando se venda el hotel? –Él no sabía qué hacer. Pero Bill tampoco sabía de su desesperación.  
\- Tengo algo entre manos. Bueno, ¿por qué estás aquí afuera? Pensé que disfrutabas de la fiesta.  
Él tenía la vista clavada en sus anchos hombros y en su pecho marcado, bañado con pequeños diamantes que brillaban a la luz de la luna.  
\- Necesitaba aire. –Contestó nomás. Thomas se dio media vuelta y comenzó a nadar otra vez.  
\- Entonces supongo que pronto te irás a casa. –Le dijo y esperó que captara la indirecta.  
\- He reservado una habitación, no creo que sea conveniente que maneje con alcohol en mis venas.  
Se detuvo bruscamente. ¿Se quedaría?  
\- Ven, hace frío. Te ayudaré a salir. –Se levantó y caminó hacia su toalla.  
\- No, estoy bien. Nadaré un poco más antes de salir. –Él arrugó el entrecejo.  
\- No voy a dejarte aquí solo, te puede dar un calambre.  
\- Estaré bien. Creo que deberías volver a la fiesta.  
\- ¿Debería? ¿Por qué? –La garganta se le secó y la mente se le quedó en blanco.  
\- Eh...  
\- Vamos, Thomas, sal de la piscina. –Le dijo, abriéndole la toalla. Él dudó aún más.- ¿Tom?  
Se miraron unos segundos y el de rastas finalmente se rindió y comenzó a nadar hacia él.  
Se impulsó con los brazos en el borde y cuando se incorporó, se encontró con sus ojos y el tiempo se detuvo.  
Bill le colocó la toalla sobre los hombros y lo acercó a él.  
\- Um... te vas a mojar. –Dijo con el corazón desbocado.  
\- No me importa. –Apretó más los extremos de la toalla y se acercó más.  
Sus cuerpos se rozaron. Y entonces... fuego.  
Thomas lo sintió en cada centímetro de piel. Bill bajó un poco la cabeza y se estremecieron.  
Lo que iba a ocurrir era inevitable.  
Con un suspiro silencioso, Thomas cerró los ojos y sintió sus labios sobre la boca; muy suaves y cálidos, besándolo lentamente. Aunque sonara extraño, Bill tenía un sabor tan familiar como inquietante; un tacto firme y delicado; una rara mezcla de lo conocido y lo que aún se está por conocer. Lo atrajo hacia si y sujetándolo de la nuca profundizó el beso, apretándolo de las caderas contra la suya.  
Presa de un hechizo, Thomas se olvidó de todo y se venció al deseo. Se acercó más y más, le clavó los dedos en los fuertes brazos y se dejó llevar por un deseo primario. Pero en ese momento necesitaba más, mucho más que pegarse a sus pectorales. Necesitaba que lo consuma en cuerpo y alma.  
Y así como era su naturaleza, se apartó bruscamente respirando de forma entrecortada.  
\- Thomas, vete. –Le dijo casi sin aliento. Él tragó con dificultad.  
\- Bill...  
\- Vete. –Sentenció. Sin más retraso, el joven dio media vuelta y casi corriendo se metió en su apartamento.  
Se dejó caer tras cerrar la puerta y escondió la cara en las manos.  
Cuando se encontró lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerla erguida sobre su cuello, miró a su alrededor como esperando ver a alguien que le pregunte que le sucede. Pero de nuevo se encontró con la soledad, y una foto de él con Jazmín.  
Tan sonrientes, tan felices…  
 _“¿Qué hice? Dios mío, ¿qué me pasó?”_ , se dijo completamente avergonzado de su comportamiento.  
Todo lo que creía de él se había ido al demonio. Había traicionado a Jazmín, a su memoria.  
¡Peor! Había besado a otro hombre y había encontrado en él lo que no encontró al lado de su mujer: lujuria. Porque, aunque quisiera, no podía negarlo. Deseaba gemir el nombre de Bill, arder en sus brazos, bajar hasta lo más profundo del infierno y quemarse vivos de pasión.  
Sin embargo, él lo había apartado de su lado… eso debería haberlo alegrado. Uno de los dos que tuvo un poco de cordura.  
Pero no. Lo único que era capaz de sentir era un profundo vacío que lo carcomía furiosamente por dentro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia es una adaptación de: "Un anillo y un bebé", de Maxime Sullivan.  
> Editorial: Harlequín.

Capítulo tres

Thomas había pasado toda la noche en vela y lo último que quería oír esa mañana, era la voz de su suegra del otro lado del teléfono.  
\- ¿Cómo está la pequeña Lynn? –Thomas se estremeció. Las llamadas eran cada vez más frecuentes y molestas.  
\- Está bien, Grace. –Respondió, intentando mantener un tono neutral.  
\- La extrañamos mucho.  
\- Lo sé.  
\- ¿Has recibido el paquete de cereales que te envié? Sé que te gusta darle una de las marcas baratas, pero este tiene todos los verdaderos nutrientes que una niña de su edad necesita.  
Thomas se mordió el labio, observando la caja dónde había llegado el cereal y más regalos.  
\- Si, me ha llegado, y es de los más ricos. Gracias.  
\- ¿Y le quedó bien la ropa? Las compré en una de las mejores tiendas de la ciudad. No quiero que parezca una huérfana.  
 _"Es preciosa y aunque se vista con un saco de papas, queda como una princesa"_ , pensó y se mordió la lengua para no decirlo.  
\- La ropa le quedó bien. Gracias, Grace. Pero son muy caras y adecuadas para un paseo, no para todos los días.  
\- Bien.  
Thomas notó la presencia de Vanessa en recepción. Ella lo miraba con atención. Se conocían demasiado bien y era imposible ocultarle algo.  
\- Tenemos buenas noticias. –Dijo Grace.- Nadia está embarazada.  
\- ¿En serio? –Thomas se alegró por su cuñada.- Eso es maravilloso Grace. Deben estar felices.  
\- Lo estamos. –Aseguró.- Si Jazmín estuviera aquí, se hubiera alegrado mucho por su hermana. –Thomas contó hasta tres con los dedos.  
\- Si... Grace, tengo que dejarte  
\- Muy bien, querido. Dale un beso y un abrazo muy grande a Lynn de mi parte.  
\- Se lo daré, de tu parte y de Ruperto. –Colgó y trató de recuperar la compostura. Sus suegros le dejaban siempre nervioso.  
Vanessa fue hacia él.  
\- Nunca te pregunta como estás, ¿no? Sólo por Lynn.  
\- Sabe que estoy bien... o eso quiere pensar, supone que sino debe cargar conmigo también.  
\- Eres demasiado compasivo, yo les hubiera dicho que se vayan al demonio en la primera.  
Thomas se encogió de hombros. Grace hubiera dicho todo lo contrario y más con Lynn de por medio. Pero la verdad era que no podía decirles nada. Todos los días le embargaba el miedo de que sus suegros pidan la custodia de su nieta.  
\- Compasivo o no, debo regresar a limpiar las habitaciones.  
\- ¡Lo tengo! –Gritó de repente.- ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Vendrás con nosotros!  
\- ¡Qué! –Vanessa rodeó el mostrador y le tomó por los hombros.  
\- Te buscaremos un apartamento cerca de nosotros y yo cuidaré de Lynn mientras trabajas. No puedo dejar que vuelvas con tus suegros.  
El corazón de Thomas disfrutó de dos segundos de paz antes de caer en la realidad.  
\- No puedo dejar que hagas eso, Vanessa. No sería justo para Gustav y para ti, tampoco para Jon. Van a empezar una nueva vida; el trabajo nuevo de Gustav conlleva muchas responsabilidades y yo sólo seré una carga. –Vanessa hizo un gesto con la mano.  
\- No serás una carga, en absoluto.  
\- ¿Y si estás embarazada? Me dijiste que con Jon tuviste unas nauseas terribles. ¿Te imaginas cuidando a dos diablillos, mareada y con el estómago revuelto? –Thomas sacudió la cabeza.- No, es una oferta muy generosa, pero no puedo aceptarla.  
\- A lo mejor podrías poner a Lynn en una guardería. No es lo mejor, pero... –La expresión de Vanessa se volvió triste.  
\- No creo que pueda permitirme pagar una guardería y un apartamento. –Dijo, sintiéndose mal por haber desilusionado a Vanessa.  
En ese momento se oyó un ruido en la puerta. Bill y Gustav acababan de entrar.  
\- Qué serios están. –Mencionó Gustav, intrigado. Thomas apartó la vista de Bill en cuanto los vio entrar.  
El beso de la noche anterior no debería haber ocurrido.  
\- Estábamos discutiendo la situación de Thomas. –El joven sintió un repentino calor en las mejillas.  
Lo último que quería hacer era discutir el asunto delante de Bill.  
\- Linda, por favor, ya lo resolveré. –Ella suspiró.  
\- Ojalá pudieras quedarte aquí, por lo menos.  
\- Dudo mucho que el nuevo dueño me deje vivir en el hotel sin pagar tarifa. –Respondió Thomas, intentando no ser tan realista... aunque no le salía.  
\- Podríamos pedirle que te dé trabajo.  
\- No creo que eso sea posible. Tú misma dijiste que iba a hacer recortes.  
Vanessa dejó caer los hombros, dándose por vencida.  
\- Pero no puedo soportar la idea de que vuelvas con esos suegros tuyos.  
Thomas miró a Bill con disimulo. Él lo observaba con atención.  
\- No son tan malos.  
\- ¿No lo son? –El joven forzó una sonrisa.  
\- Ya surgirá algo, no tienen porqué preocuparse. Todavía me queda un mes. A lo mejor, puedo encontrar un trabajo en la zona, no tiene porqué ser en el hotel. Soy bueno haciendo cualquier cosa, sirviendo mesas, limpiando, cocinando... –Dijo, sonriéndoles a sus primos con más confianza que la que realmente sentía. Vanessa arrugó el ceño y Thomas empezó a trabajar en otro convincente argumento.  
\- ¿Pero dónde vivirás?  
\- Pondré un anuncio. Puede que alguien tenga una habitación libre. Y no tiene que ser por aquí, el mapa es muy grande.  
\- Oye, es una buena idea. –Aceptó Gustav. Thomas sonrió satisfecho.  
\- Puede ser una posibilidad. –Se dijo Vanessa, intentando convencerse.  
\- Claro que si. –Aseguró Thomas, tratando de sonar entusiasta.- Estoy seguro de que muchos estarán encantados de tener algo de compañía y ni hablar de un ingreso extra.  
Se dio cuenta de que Bill lo observaba con el entrecejo fruncido, así que le sonrió con la esperanza de que él ayudara a tranquilizar a Vanessa.  
\- ¿No es así, Bill? –Le preguntó directamente.- Seguro que hay mucha gente dispuesta a compartir casa, ¿no crees?  
Él se puso tenso antes de hablar.  
\- Si, supongo que si. –Vanessa miró a Thomas sin estar muy convencida.  
\- Pero tendríamos que buscar a alguien bueno y decente, no quiero que te quedes con cualquiera.  
Thomas se relajó un poco al ver que ella empezaba a ceder.  
\- Buscaré a alguien bueno, te lo prometo. Y me aseguraré muy bien de todo antes de empezar.  
\- Buena idea. Y Gustav y Bill tienen muchos contactos, pueden ayudarte. Puede que conozcan a alguien que te pueda acoger, ¿no es cierto, chicos? –Vanessa miró a su marido y a Bill. Se volvió a Thomas de nuevo.- Nos aseguraremos que Lynn y tú... –Sus palabras se perdieron y un extraño brillo cubrió su mirada.  
Thomas se dio cuenta que el asunto no había terminado, pero ya había tenido bastante por ese día.  
\- Muy bien. –Sentenció.- Y ahora será mejor que vaya a terminar de hacer las habitaciones.  
Con una sonrisa espléndida se dirigió hacia la puerta y escapó antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más.  
No obstante, justo antes de salir reparó en la fría mirada de Bill, que lo observaba como si hubiera hecho algo malo...

 

Bill lo vio marchar con rabia en los ojos.  
Debería haberse dado cuenta de lo que traía entre manos. Él no quería volver a su ciudad; necesitaba un lugar donde vivir y no tenía ningún reparo en utilizarle. Había manipulado a Vanessa con ese discurso bien ensayado. Todo lo que había dicho, sobre que se le daba bien limpiar y cocinar.... y que estaba buscando a alguien con quien compartir casa en la zona.  
Sin duda, debía de estar pensando en él. Thomas Trümper era un gran actor. Era obvio que quería el puesto que había dejado libre Martha y no tenía escrúpulos a la hora de usar a su prima.  
 _"Son todos iguales, ¡hombres y mujeres!"_ , se dijo para si. Por alguna extraña razón, había esperado más de él. ¿Cómo había podido equivocarse tanto?  
\- Oh, Dios, acabo de darme cuenta de algo. –Vanessa interrumpió sus pensamientos de repente.  
Bill se puso tenso. Vanessa había caído en la trampa sin remedio. Thomas lo había planeado de tal forma que la esposa de Gustav había terminado tomando la idea como propia.  
Una jugada magistral.  
\- Oh, Bill, Thomas sería la persona ideal para reemplazar a Martha, ¿no crees? Es increíble que no se me haya ocurrido antes. Phyllis me dijo anoche que tu ama de llaves se había marchado para cuidar a su hermana.  
Bill apretó la mandíbula.  
\- Lo siento, peor no creo que sea una buena idea. –Vanessa parpadeó, perpleja.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Lo siento, sé que lo consideras como de la familia, pero creo que no funcionaría.  
\- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no? Es una persona encantadora y buen trabajador, eso te lo garantizo. ¿No es así, Gus? Y si se trata de Lynn, no será un problema, es una niña muy buena.  
\- Seguro que si. –Dijo, algo incómodo por la situación.  
\- No entiendes lo importante que es esto para mí. No creo que él esté preparado para regresar a su ciudad. Lleva menos de un mes aquí y no es suficiente para que los abuelos de Lynn lo dejen tranquilo. Grace lo llama todos los días y jamás le pregunta como está él.  
Bill se sintió avergonzado. Sin embargo, puede que Vanessa esté exagerando. Los suegros de Thomas no pueden ser tan malos y, si lo son, no es asunto suyo resolver problemas familiares. Además, si finalmente iba a vivir con él, entonces él acabaría teniendo muchos más problemas con los que lidiar.  
Lo que él deseaba en ese momento no iba más allá de una relación física y apasionada que Thomas no podía darle.  
Gustav puso una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa.  
\- Cariño, a lo mejor Bill ya contrató a alguien.  
\- No es así, ¿verdad? Le dijiste a Phyllis que no había quién la reemplace. Tú eres su única esperanza, no le des la espalda en este momento.  
Un profundo silencio cayó sobre ellos, y entonces Gustav intervino de nuevo.  
\- Vanessa, calla.  
Bill oyó hablar a su amigo. Sin embargo, también sabía que Vanessa no se callaría cuando se trataba de defender a los suyos.  
\- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Vanessa. –Le dijo, sabiendo que ella era una de las pocas personas que podía permitirse decirle algo así.  
Ella le sostuvo la mirada con fiereza.  
\- Lo sé, pero esto es muy importante para mí. Y para Thomas y Lynn.  
Él arqueó una ceja.  
\- ¿Estás segura que no estás intentando sacarte el peso de la culpa? –Ella respiró bruscamente.  
\- Ya veo que sabes contraatacar muy bien. –Le dijo, mirándolo con un gesto desafiante.- Bueno, ¿qué decides?  
Bill miró a sus amigos. Quería a Vanessa como si fuera su hermana, pero incluso las hermanas pueden manipular a un hombre. También sabía que Gustav apoyaría a su esposa, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

 

Thomas levantó la vista y contuvo el aliento. Bill estaba apoyado contra el picaporte de la habitación que él estaba haciendo en ese momento.  
\- Bien hecho, Tom. –Le dijo con un gesto cínico en los labios y una mirada implacable. Él frunció el ceño y se puso rígido.  
\- ¿Disculpa?  
\- Sin duda sabías que necesitaba un ama de llaves. –Él asintió, inocente.  
\- Sé que la hermana de tu ama de llaves está enferma.  
\- Y ayer Martha se tomó seis meses libres para cuidar de ella y tomó un avión rumbo a Adelaida. –Hizo una pausa intencionada.- Tal y como yo le comenté a Phyllis anoche.  
Thomas no sabía adonde quería llegar.  
\- No entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?  
\- Todo. –Él parpadeó.  
\- No te entiendo.  
Bill se apartó de la puerta y avanzó unos pasos al interior de la habitación. Thomas siguió erguido detrás de la cama, aunque tenía muchas ganas de salir corriendo. Sentirse acorralado por la presencia tan fuerte de Bill no era la mejor sensación.  
Aunque su virilidad fuera tan magnética...  
\- Anoche te pregunté qué plan tenías para afrontar tu situación y me dijiste que tenías algo entre manos. Y eso fue después de que te enteraras de lo de Martha, sin dudas. –Dijo y soltó una risotada irónica.- Claro, no sabía que lo que te traías entre manos tenía que ver conmigo.  
Thomas quedó petrificado.  
\- ¿Qué? Yo no me traía...  
\- Y hace rato, con Vanessa, estuviste perfecto. Todo ese discurso espectacular acerca de saber cocinar, limpiar y necesitar un lugar donde quedarse; y después pedirme mi opinión...  
\- Yo no pretendía nada parecido. Sólo intentaba que...  
\- Yo sé lo que intentabas. Y funcionó, y de maravillas. Vanessa cree que se le ocurrió a ella la idea de que seas algo así como mi ama de llaves durante los próximos seis meses.  
\- ¡Qué! ¡Imposible! Esto es absurdo. ¿Y mi hija?  
\- No será un problema.  
Thomas tragó con dificultad. Bill tendría que haber imaginado que ser su ama de llaves es lo último que él hubiera deseado jamás. Trabajar para él significaría compartir mucho tiempo, y estar cerca, demasiado...  
No quería vivir bajo el mismo techo con él y no iba a hacerlo bajo ningún concepto.  
\- Olvida lo que te haya dicho Vanessa. –Le dijo, aireado.  
\- No puedo olvidarlo. Ella y Gustav significan mucho para mí y no voy a perder su amistad por tu culpa.  
\- No creo que te guarden rencor por algo así.  
\- ¿Eso crees? Vanessa te quiere como a un hermano. Si te vas a alguna parte y las cosas no salen bien, entonces terminará echándome la culpa a mí y...  
\- Entonces lo que quieres es lavar tu conciencia, ¿no? –Él ignoró su comentario.  
\- ...No dejaré que eso pase.  
Thomas se quedó en silencio, intentando comprender qué es lo que decía.  
\- Necesito que empieces tan pronto como puedas. Te daré unos días para que termines aquí. –Dijo en tono formal y serio.- Estoy seguro que Vanessa entenderá.  
Furioso ante tanto cinismo, Thomas levantó la barbilla, orgulloso.  
\- No, gracias. Tendrás que seguir buscando ama de llaves. Yo no acepto caridad de nadie y menos si la dan con mala gana, desde luego.  
Un destello fulgurante brilló en la mirada de Bill durante un breve momento.  
\- Entonces le vas a decir a Vanessa que tú has rechazado mi oferta. –Thomas tragó en seco, recordando la preocupación que sufrían sus primos.  
\- Eso no es justo.  
\- Sólo te digo que yo no voy a darle ningún disgusto a Vanessa, ni tampoco quiero que piense que no te lo he pedido. –Le clavó la mirada.- Aunque también esta la posibilidad de que vuelvas con la cabeza gacha a los de tus suegros. Pero el trabajo está. Y por cierto, no es caridad. Si que necesito un ama de llaves durante los próximos seis meses. Tendrás mucha privacidad, tu habitación está del otro lado de la casa y tendrás tu propio cuarto de baño.  
Thomas flaqueó un instante. Si Bill hubiera tenido reparos en aceptar a su hija, hubiera sido más fácil para los dos encontrar una excusa para descartar la posibilidad de compartir techo.  
Sin embargo... Una ola de pánico invadió a Thomas al pensar en su pequeña.  
\- Está bien, acepto. –Haría lo que sea por su niña.  
\- Cuando se lo digas a Vanessa, ponle un poco más de entusiasmo, ¿quieres? –Thomas ignoró ese comentario.  
\- Pongo una condición.  
\- ¿Cuál? –Dijo, arrugando el entrecejo.  
\- No me vas a tocar. Voy a trabajar y nada más. –Bill lo observó unos segundos en silencio.  
\- No tengo intención de volver a tocarte. Será una relación enteramente profesional, eso es todo.  
\- Bien, ahora nos entendemos.  
Bill se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero repentinamente se volvió.  
\- Por cierto, he prometido no tocarte, pero no he prometido no desearte, Thomas.

 

Dos días más tarde, Thomas estaba en el coche rumbo a los campos de Bill. Un océano de hierba seca se extendía a los dos lados de la carretera y hasta el horizonte; y Lynn dormía plácidamente en el asiento para bebé que él colocó especialmente para ella. Después de preguntarle si estaba cómodo y si necesitaba algo, no volvió a abrir más la boca.  
El enfado no se le había pasado.  
Thomas pensó que ese no era un buen comienzo y se arrepintió de no haber hecho entrar en razón a Vanessa. Debería haberle dicho algo en esos días, pero estaba tan feliz que no había querido arruinar su felicidad. De todas formas no lo hubiera escuchado, es tan testaruda... _"Como yo"_ , pensó. Los labios de Thomas se tensaron en una sonrisa pensativa.  
\- ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Thomas parpadeó, regresando a la realidad.  
\- Nada. –Dijo, negando con la cabeza. Seguramente él pensara que estaba feliz de haberlo engatusado.  
Más de una hora más tarde y varios kilómetros por un camino de tierra que parecía no llevar a ningún lado, comenzaron a aparecer árboles altísimos a ambos lados del camino. Segundos después, la flamante casa de campo asomó en el horizonte y Thomas abrió tanto como pudieron sus ojos para contemplarla en detalle.  
\- Oh, esto es magnífico. –Dijo totalmente embelesado.  
La terraza cubierta, enorme, parecía rodear todo el recinto de la casa que estaba en medio de un jardín bien cuidado. Frente a la fachada había una parcela de verde césped brillante.  
En mitad de aquella enorme sequía, esa casona era un auténtico oasis.  
\- Muy... –Pensó la palabra adecuada mientras Bill estacionaba frente a la puerta.- Muy de la nobleza rural.  
Él le lanzó una mirada cínica.  
\- Me alegro que te guste.  
Intentando mantener la distancia de paz, Thomas se tragó mil comentarios sarcásticos, se bajó de la camioneta y se puso a desatar a Lynn del asiento.  
Él también se bajó del vehículo y justo en ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil.  
\- Tengo que irme. –Anunció después de colgar.- Hay problemas con los terneros. La casa de los trabajadores está a unos pocos kilómetros en esa dirección, -señaló con el brazo- y los establos con el ganado están justo detrás. ¿Crees que podrás arreglártelas un rato sin mí? –Añadió en tono bromista.  
\- Claro, Lynn y yo nos las arreglaremos bien. –Dijo él, pensando que sería genial librarse de él por unos momentos.  
\- Te llevaré las maletas hasta la puerta.  
Cargó dos valijas y las dejó en la terraza. Thomas no podía creer que ese cuerpo que parecía tan frágil tuviera tanta fuerza. Se había quedado petrificado mientras observaba como cargaba el corral de Lynn y lo dejaba junto a las maletas. La pequeña aún no caminaba muy bien, pero gateaba con rapidez y su juguete la tendría ocupada.  
\- Puedes echar un vistazo a la casa. Tu dormitorio en la parte de atrás, a la derecha. La heladera está llena, por si quieren comer algo. No sé a qué hora regresaré. –Bajó las últimas dos valijas y se subió de nuevo al coche.- Martha dejó una lista de instrucciones y la esposa de uno de mis trabajadores ya ha preparado un guiso para la cena. Cualquier cosa me llamas al móvil, Martha lo ha apuntado en las instrucciones.  
Con Lynn en brazos media dormida, Thomas pensó que Martha debía de ser la mismísima súper mujer, todo un ejemplo de eficacia y diligencia.  
La casa era bastante amplia. A un lado estaban los comedores y el salón, y un estudio. Había seis dormitorios con baño. Dos tenían un aire muy masculino, uno debía de ser el de Bill y otro el de su hermano, Georg.  
Más adelante, había un dormitorio con una pequeña sala de estar. Esa debe ser de sus padres, sobre todo porque había una gran foto de dos adolescentes. Bill y Georg estaban abrazados y sonriendo a la cámara desde el suelo, rodeados de hojas amarillentas de los árboles.  
La cocina estaba del otro lado de la casa y era de auténtico lujo, dotada con lo último en electrodomésticos. En un rincón había una sillita para bebés que parecía completamente nueva.  
A ese lado también había un dormitorio amplio con una sala de estar, televisión y reproductor de DVD.  
Los aposentos del ama de llaves.  
Cerca de su cama había una cuna también recién comprada para Lynn.  
De repente, Thomas sintió una oleada de remordimiento por haberlo juzgado tan duro. Bill se había tomado demasiadas molestias para que él se sintiera a gusto.  
En el centro de la casa había un comedor adyacente a la cocina. Era una sala informal pero aún así le llamó poderosamente la atención: en el centro había una gran mesa. Thomas era hijo único y siempre había soñado con una familia enorme sentada alrededor de una mesa igual de grande.  
 _"Basta de sueños"_ , se dijo a si mismo. Jazmín no estaba más a su lado y Grace y Ruperto no encajaban en su ideal de familia feliz. Ellos no querían compartir su vida, sino controlarla.  
Thomas ahuyentó esos malos pensamientos y comenzó a deshacer las maletas. Decidido a contarles lo del nuevo trabajo y los progresos que estaba haciendo, los había llamado a la mañana, pero no había reunido suficiente coraje para mencionarlo. Tendría que hacerlo en algún momento, pero no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a la extorsión emocional y reproches de la madre de su difunta esposa.  
Suspiró desanimado, tirándose a la cama con su nena que dormía plácidamente. Verla descansar era un bálsamo para sus malestares.  
A las siete de la tarde, un todoterreno se estacionó enfrente de la entrada y Bill entró a la cocina más guapo que nunca, con la piel bronceada por la exposición al sol.  
Durante unos segundos quedó inmóvil, observándolo con ojos enigmáticos, y entonces reparó en la niña sentada en la sillita.  
\- ¿Se han acomodado bien?  
\- Si, gracias. –Dijo intentando parecer ocupado abriendo una lata de baño de chocolate para el postre que había cocinado.  
\- Veo que has metido todo el equipaje. –Él levantó un hombro.  
\- Tenía que deshacerlo. –Hubo varios segundos de silencio.  
\- Voy a ducharme antes de cenar.  
\- Cuando salgas estará lista.  
Thomas hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no imaginarse a Bill desnudo bajo el chorro de la ducha, pero no le funcionó y la imagen se resistió a desvanecerse. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, todo el postre de helado estaba cubierto de chocolate.  
Lynn comenzó a moverse molesta en la silla y Thomas la aupó.  
\- ¿Ya quieres dormir? –La niña se recostó sobre su hombro y abrazó su cuello con los pequeños bracitos.  
Thomas apagó el fuego de la estufa y llevó a la niña a su cuarto.  
Bill llegaba a la cocina cuando escuchó una voz grave cantar una dulce canción de cuna. La voz llenaba el pasillo de un añorable recuerdo de su infancia, cuando su madre le cantaba para tranquilizarlo y dormir.  
Se acercó despacio al cuarto de Thomas y observó por la puerta entreabierta. Él mecía a la niña en brazos con un movimiento de adelante hacia atrás, suave y tranquilo; ella tenía la manito sobre la mejilla de su padre, como intentando retenerlo. Momentos después la acostó en su cuna, la tapó y despacio fue bajándole el volumen a la canción.  
Thomas se sorprendió de encontrar a Bill parado a pasos de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirando con ternura a su nena y a él.  
Jamás había creído que en él pudiera existir esa mirada.  
\- Cantas hermoso. –Le susurró. Thomas sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas. Le hizo un gesto para que salieran del cuarto.- ¿Tan rápido se duerme siempre?  
\- Hoy ha tenido un día ajetreado. Pero generalmente no causa problemas. ¿Dónde cenaremos?  
\- En el comedor adyacente.  
\- Bien, siéntate que llevaré las cosas.  
Después del día que los dos habían tenido, degustaron con alivio un deliciosa comida caliente.  
\- ¿Todo bien con las habitaciones?  
\- Si, gracias. –Recordó la sillita de comer, la cuna y los juguetes que había comprado.- Y gracias por preparar la cuna para Lynn. No puedo pagarte de golpe, pero dime cuánto es y te lo devolveré todo.  
\- No te preocupes. En el futuro se podrá usar. –Thomas captó la indirecta.  
\- Oh, claro, si te casas los podrás aprovechar. –Se levantó para juntar los platos vacíos.  
\- Yo me refería a regalarlos a la familia.  
\- Oh, entiendo. –Se fue a la cocina y segundos después regresó con el postre. Intentó evitar pensar porqué estaba cubiertos con tanto chocolate.  
\- ¿Necesitas algo más?  
\- No, Martha dejó una lista muy detallada.  
Bill le habló durante el postre de su rutina diaria y le explicó sus actividades y obligaciones, siempre en un tono cortés y formal.  
\- Eres un buen cocinero.  
\- Si aún no he hecho nada, sólo el postre.  
\- Entonces quisiera comer más postres como éste. –Él lo miró, esperando encontrar una mueca sarcástica en su rostro. Pero no, su tono parecía sincero y tranquilo.- Por cierto, tus obligaciones quizás sean mayores de lo que esperabas.  
Thomas se tensó. Con una expresión impasible, Bill dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó.  
\- Deja la limpieza para más tarde, acompáñame al granero.  
\- ¿Para qué?  
Él no contesto.  
A la imagen de Bill en la ducha, se le sumó una tentadora foto de dos cuerpos desnudos y abrazados en medio de un colchón de heno. Y ya sin intentar apartar esos pensamientos porque sería en vano gastar energías en ello, siguió en silencio a su patrón.  
Dentro del granero se encontró con unos cachorros que jugueteaban dentro de una zona acordonada para que no se pierdan.  
\- ¡Son hermosos! –Se arrodilló y los perritos enseguida lo rodearon.- Son parecidos a los perritos que tenía cuando era chico. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen?  
\- Unas siete semanas. ¿Tenías mestizos cuando eras chico? –Cuando Bill formuló esa pregunta personal, se dio cuenta del comentario que hizo. Lo había hecho sin pensar y no encontró una razón para justificarlo. Aunque tampoco podía pensar mucho si Bill estaba arrodillado al lado de él y le clavaba la mirada con tal intensidad.  
\- ¿Mestizos? Son perros, movían las colitas cuando llegaba, se acostaban conmigo a dormir y me empujaban de la cama. Todos los perros hacen lo mismo esencialmente, ¿no?  
\- Si. –En ese momento se acercó una perrita igualita a los cachorros y lo olfateó de arriba abajo antes de moverle la cola.- Ella es Susy, la abandonaron aquí hace un par de años. Desde entonces la cuido yo. Pero los perritos requieren más atención.  
\- ¿Quieres que los cuide yo? –Bill se incorporó.  
\- Obvio que yo también estaré cuidándolos, pero Martha se encargaba. Lo hacíamos entre los dos.  
Bill había dicho para convencerlo de que acepte el trabajo que si quería no tendría porqué cruzarse con él. Pero definitivamente estaba midiéndolo, midiendo su cordura y la atracción que él provocaba en Thomas.  
Iba a negarse, pero tratándose de pobres e indefensos perritos... Él amaba a los perros. Y Bill tenía la sonrisa más cautivadora del universo.  
\- Está bien, me ocuparé. Ahora, iré a terminar de limpiar la cocina. –Agregó huyendo de la clara intención de acorralarlo de Bill.  
Él entró a la cocina diez minutos más tarde.  
\- Estaré en el estudio. –Anunció.  
\- Está bien. ¿Necesitas algo más?  
\- No, estaré bien. –Dijo en tono cortés y profesional.  
Thomas rogaba que se mantuviera por mucho tiempo ese tono.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia es una adaptación de: "Un anillo y un bebé", de Maxime Sullivan.  
> Editorial: Harlequín.

Capítulo cuatro.

 

A las seis de la mañana Thomas se levantó para hacer el desayuno, pero Bill ya estaba terminándolo.

\- Buenos días. –Dijo en un tono inmutable.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- El desayuno. –Se volvió y rompió otro huevo en el sartén.- Siéntate que ya te lo sirvo.

\- ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo? ¿No se supone que me contrataste para esto? –Levantó la cabeza, orgulloso.

\- Pensé que como fue tu primera noche aquí, querías descansar un poco.

\- Oh... Qué... –"Qué detalle", habría querido decir pero no le salían las palabras.

¿Por qué le sorprendía que Bill tenga buenos actos?

\- Gracias. Por... Si. –Balbuceaba nervioso. Soltó el aliento de repente y se relajó.- Me lo hubieras dejado a mí. Me levanté temprano por si Lynn se levantaba temprano también.

\- No era necesario. Yo puedo esperar, tu hija no. –Thomas sintió un revoloteo en el corazón.

\- A mi me parece que...

\- Nada, no pienses. El día de mañana que tenga que desayunar temprano y no estés, me lo tendré que preparar yo mismo.

\- No tendrás porqué. –Él le lanzó una mirada irónica.

\- Creo que puedo hacerme de comer de vez en cuando, ¿no? –Thomas guardó silencio para no seguirle el juego.- Por cierto, no tienes que darle de comer a Susy esta mañana, ya le di yo. Puedes empezar por la noche.

\- Está bien.

\- Toma asiento, ya casi termino.

Él miró el desayuno y levantó la vista hacia Bill.

\- Creo que Lynn se ha despertado. Ya vuelvo. –Dijo dándose media vuelta y huyó a toda prisa por el pasillo.

No había oído nada, pero no estaba preparado para compartir un desayuno con alguien que provocaba una revolución en su interior y no era su mujer. Necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a esta nueva situación.

Pocos minutos más tarde, Lynn se estaba despertando. Le dio el beso de los buenos días, le cambió el pañal y la vistió.

Y para cuando regresó a la cocina, el todoterreno se estaba alejando por el camino. Un pequeño alivio.

Disfrutó del desayuno con su hija y después de mostrarle a los cachorros, la puso en su corral para poder comenzar a hacer los quehaceres.

Después de hacer los cuartos sin perder de vista a su niña, se dio cuenta de que no podía retrasar más la limpieza de la habitación de Bill. Apenas abrió la puerta, lo embriagó el perfume tan masculino que él usaba.

Sin embargo, Thomas no quiso entretenerse demasiado y no había mucho que hacer, sólo la cama y la limpieza del cuarto de baño.

Cerca del mediodía, oyó un auto llegar y cuando miró por la ventana vio que era él.

\- ¿Está Lynn despierta? –Preguntó apenas entrar en la cocina.

\- Si. ¿Te apetece comer algo o tomar café?

\- No, ya he bebido algo. –Dijo sin especificar dónde.- Tengo algo que hacer y pensé que podría llevarte a ti y a Lynn a dar una vuelta por la finca.

De nuevo se preguntó porqué se sorprendía cada vez que él tenía esos pequeños detalles amigables.

\- Nos encantaría.

\- Bien, yo haré un par de llamados. Prepara unos aperitivos, algo para beber y lo que necesites para Lynn. Cuando estés listo me avisas.

Pocos minutos después estaban en camino. Los vidrios tintados los protegían de los fuertísimos rayos del sol y el aire acondicionado hacía más llevadero el atropellado viaje del camino de tierra, por lo que Lynn no tardó en quedarse dormida en el asiento de atrás.

La sequía era especialmente evidente en toda esa zona, los pastizales estaban achicharrados por el intenso calor del sol y sólo pocos árboles seguían resistiendo.

\- ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

\- Tengo que ver unas vallas. No podré mostrarte todo, pero recorreremos bastante.

\- ¿Tan grande es?

\- Tardaríamos un par de horas recorrer todo el perímetro de la finca.

\- Es enorme. –Se asombró. Sonrió al ver que él sonreía de lado por su tono de sorpresa.

\- Mi abuelo se afincó aquí hace muchos años y desde entonces los Kaulitz han criado ganado. –Cuando él interceptó su mirada la desvió de nuevo hacia adelante.

\- Veo lo fácil que es perderse aquí... –Perderse... ser encontrado... _"Oh, mi salvador..."_

\- Si sigues los caminos te llevarán a algún lado. – _"Entonces él no vendría a rescatarme. Por el contrario, me diría que soy un estúpido por perderme."_

\- ¿Estás huellas de camioneta son caminos? –Él sonrió.

\- Si se puede conducir por ellos, son caminos.

Thomas le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces Bill clavó su mirada en la curvatura de sus labios por unos segundos, lo que sirvió para espesar el silencio.

Minutos más adelante llegaron a una valla y Bill detuvo el coche, sin apagar el motor. Thomas se quedó en silencio, preguntándose qué iba a suceder entonces.

\- Es el acompañante quién tiene que bajar y abrir la valla.

\- ¿Ah, si?

\- Costumbres rurales. Sólo desengancha la cadena y podrás girar la puerta. Es fácil.

\- Muy bien. –Thomas hizo todo lo que le indicó a sabiendas que tenía su atenta mirada en todo momento.

Se volvió a subir al coche y él avanzó un poco antes de volver a detenerse.

\- Ahora debes cerrar.

\- ¿Cerrar? Me lo hubieras dicho antes de subirme.

\- No preguntaste. –Él le clavó la mirada y se bajó, cerró la puerta y regresó.

\- ¡Maldita sea! –De forma inesperada giró el volante y salió de la carretera. Era evidente que se dirigía hacia un trozo de verja roto.- Lo sabía. Se suponía que Brandy iba a arreglarlo ayer. Tendrá que irse. –No se veía muy feliz cuando estacionó el coche bajo un árbol.

Aunque se sintió aliviado de no ser el centro de su rabia, sintió un poco de pena por el pobre Brandy.

\- Quizás no tuvo tiempo.

\- Pues que lo saque de otra cosa. –Dijo con brusquedad.- No es la primera vez que desobedece mis órdenes. Ahora le mintió al gerente del rancho y ya le di varias oportunidades. Por lo que a mí respecta, ya puede ir haciendo las maletas.

Abrió la puerta y se bajó del coche.

\- Puedes bajar si quieres, estira las piernas. –Le dijo mirando a Lynn a través de la ventanilla de atrás. La niña dormía plácidamente.- No puedo dejar el aire acondicionado prendido porque sobrecalentaría al motor. Será mejor que abras todas las puertas para que le dé un poco de aire. Trataré de no tardar mucho, pero avísame si se cansa y regresaremos enseguida.

Siguiendo sus consejos abrió todas las puertas mientras Bill sacaba del baúl la caja de herramientas.

El silencio del motor debió de despertar a Lynn porque segundos más tarde tenía los ojos abiertos. Echó agua en un paño y le refrescó la cara mientras charlaba con la niña. La tomó en brazos y se paró debajo de un árbol al ver cómo Bill arreglaba la verja. Estaba usando una musculosa blanca casi transparente, una gorra por el sol y unos jeans rasgados; y bajo el sol su piel se tostaba y brillaba por la transpiración. Tan varonil su aspecto...

\- ¿Cómo está? –Preguntó minutos después.

\- Está bien. –La niña bebía jugo después de caminar torpemente sujeta por las manos de su padre por la sombra del árbol. Dentro de poco la niña podría dar sola sus primeros pasos.

\- Ya casi he... –Hizo un poco más de fuerza con una pinza y la guardó en la caja.- He terminado. ¿Estás listo para el resto del paseo?

Él asintió entusiasmado por seguir el camino.

Siguieron por el mismo camino que los llevó hasta allí, o eso pensaba Thomas. En un punto, se desviaron por otro sendero y después de tener que abrir y cerrar un par de verjas, parecieron volver a la civilización.

\- Ese es un prado de pasto. –Señaló él.

\- Está vacío, ¿es por la sequía?

\- No, acaba de ser regado. Así estará listo para cultivar dentro de unos meses.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cultivos?

\- Cereales. Trigo, que se vende muy bien. Y cebada y avena para el ganado.

Bill se tomó la molestia de enseñarle todos los tipos de prados diferentes, desde los de terneros a los de toros, los de vacas y los de lechones.

Thomas contemplaba todo con asombro, porque no eran pequeñas parcelas, sino hectáreas que se extendían por kilómetros a la redonda.

\- Obviamente que tengo mis mejores vacas lecheras en un prado aparte.

\- Claro. –Dijo Thomas, sabiendo que esos animales costaban miles de dólares.

Finalmente llegaron a los prados de ganado. Junto a ellos estaban los enormes cobertizos donde almacenaban heno, fertilizantes y maquinaria, y más allá estaban la residencia del gerente y las casas de los trabajadores.

Uno de los hombres salió corriendo y fue a abrirles la puerta. Thomas sonrió educadamente y saludó; enseguida fue presentado a los trabajadores. Seguramente su presencia en el rancho como ama de llaves era el rumor más suculento, pero todos se mostraron respetuosos.

El gerente también se encontraba allí y antes de las presentaciones, Bill le preguntó por Brandy y así se enteró de que esa misma tarde ya había sido despedido.

Segundos más tarde la esposa del gerente se presentó y saludó con efusividad a Thomas, insistiendo en que fueran a comer a su casa. Era una mujer agradable de unos cuarenta años.

\- Gracias Fay. –Dijo Bill.- Pero uno de los camiones ha llegado pronto para recoger las mercancías. Gerard y yo tenemos que echar una mano. –Miró a Thomas.- Estoy seguro que a Thomas le gustará hacerte compañía.

\- Me encantaría.

Lynn y él terminaron quedándose un par de horas en su casa y así se enteró de que Fay era la secretaria de Bill, y que solía ayudar con la contabilidad de la empresa.

\- Puedo hacer mucho desde aquí. –Comentó enseñándole su despacho a Thomas.- Y dos veces por semana me paso para archivar documentos y para recoger las cartas que le envío a Bill para que las firme. –Fay sonrió.- Pero siempre saco tiempo para tomar un café con Martha.

\- Bueno, entonces espero que tengas tiempo para tomártelo conmigo. –La sonrisa de Fay se hizo más efusiva.

\- Eso sería estupendo.

Cuando Bill regresó, los llevó de vuelta a la casa.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido Fay? –Le preguntó al estacionar el coche en la puerta.- Parece que congeniaron mucho.

Thomas relajó la expresión de la cara. ¿Ese tono tenía dejos de celos?

\- Es muy amable. –Él sonrió.

\- ¿Y qué te ha parecido mi finca?

\- Tiene su encanto. –Dijo sin más. Bill lo miró con satisfacción.

 

***

 

Thomas acababa de acostar a Lynn para su siesta matutina cuando escuchó a Susy ladrar en el granero.

La perra estaba en un rincón, ladrándole a algo que estaba metido debajo de un enorme banco de madera.

 _"Dios mío, espero que no sea una serpiente"_ , pensó con nervios.

Con el corazón acelerado, les echó un vistazo rápido a los cachorros y se dio cuenta que faltaba uno. Agarrando una linterna que colgaba detrás de la puerta, arrojó su luz debajo del banco y... allí estaba el cachorro, durmiendo plácidamente. La pobre Susy no podía alcanzarlo porque había un gran rollo de alambre que se lo impedía.

\- Entonces tendremos que sacarlo, ¿no? –Le dijo a la perra, que le devolvió una mirada tierna.- Muy bien pequeña mamá, dame un momento.

Tratando de no pensar en todos los animales venenosos que habitaban en ese país, metió la mano y arrastró al animal hasta él.

\- Ya está. –Dijo poniéndolo frente a Susy que lo agarró por el lomo y lo llevó con los demás.

Sonriente, Thomas se fue a incorporar, pero cuando estaba por ponerse de pie sintió una punzada de dolor en la parte de atrás del hombro izquierdo.

¿Acaso lo había mordido una serpiente? Contuvo la respiración y miró atrás.

Sólo era un clavo que sobresalía del banco. Se llevó la mano al hombro y tocó la herida, tenía sangre. Posiblemente necesitara un punto que otro.

Mirándose en el espejo del baño, vio que sólo era un pequeño corte, nada serio. Se echó antiséptico del botiquín, y se cambió la musculosa.

La herida le escocía muchísimo, pero hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar el dolor y seguir con las obligaciones.

Después de terminar de limpiar, se decidió por hacer una tarta de limón. Cuando estaba reuniendo todos los ingredientes, oyó el coche de Bill.

Al entrar, Thomas se concentró en batir y no pensar ni en el hombre que estaba parado detrás de él ni en el dolor del hombro.

\- Dios mío, Thomas. –Fue hacia él.- Tienes sangre en la espalda, ¿qué te pasó?

Se dio media vuelta y lo encontró más cerca de lo que esperaba.

\- Uno de los cachorros escapó y me hice daño con un clavo que sobresalía de la madera.

\- Déjame ver. –Thomas dio un paso hacia atrás, pero se tropezó con el fregadero.

\- No. Me he limpiado la herida yo mismo y me eché un poco de antiséptico. El año pasado me di la vacuna contra el tétanos cuando me clavé un clavo en el pie, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Ignorándolo, Bill lo hizo dar media vuelta, sujetándolo con fuerza.

\- Ha estado sangrando, y ahora está pegada a la camiseta. Mejor será que le eche un buen vistazo. –Él hizo amago de apartarse.

\- No es nada, de verdad.

\- Puede que necesites puntos. –Sin prestar atención a las protestas de Thomas, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y regresó momentos después con el botiquín.

\- Vamos al baño de invitados, ahí hay buena luz. Vamos Thomas, no queremos que se infecte.

Thomas cedió y lo siguió al cuarto de baño. Bill puso un taburete delante del inodoro y con brusquedad le indicó que se siente. Aquella actitud le molestaba a sobremanera.

\- ¿También quieres que me tumbe? –Él lo miró a través del reflejo en el espejo.

\- Normalmente eso lo dejo para la cama. –Thomas rodó los ojos y Bill rió quedamente.

El sonido de su risa sorprendió al de rastas, hasta ahora no lo había escuchado reír sinceramente.

Bill sacó un pedazo de algodón del kit de primeros auxilios.

\- Muy bien, te va a doler un poco, pero si lo humedezco primero el tejido se desprenderá solo. ¿Está bien? –Preguntó mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Él asintió.

Con movimientos rígidos abrió el grifo y puso el algodón debajo del agua. Sin mirarlo, puso el algodón mojado sobre el corte y lo limpió varias veces, haciendo que se encoja de dolor.

\- Lo siento, estoy siendo todo lo cuidadoso que puedo. –Él tragó en seco.- Listo, con esto se despegará. Quítatela.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- La camiseta. –Thomas sintió pánico y no sabía porqué. Entre usar una camiseta fina y estar sin ella no había demasiada diferencia. Y él muchas veces había estado sin camiseta con amigos, con su familia, en su casa. Pero la idea de que él lo vea sin ella lo invadió de estúpido pudor.

Miró en el botiquín con rapidez.

\- ¿No hay unas tijeras? Córtala.

\- No es necesario arruinar otra camiseta.

\- ¿Y qué más da? –Lo miró a los ojos por el reflejo y todo su mundo se redujo al hombre que estaba parado detrás de él. De repente, se imaginó en sus brazos, los dos desnudos y llenándolo de besos.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- Eh... no, puedo yo solo. –Intentó mover los brazos pero no pudo, le dolía más.

Pasaron unos segundos.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si. Quiero decir, no.

\- No te decides. –Susurró.

\- No. Quiero decir, si.

Él siguió mirándolo sin decir nada. No había más serio e importante que ese momento, que ellos.

Observándole a través del espejo, Thomas vio como le ponía la mano sobre el hombro sano, y se detuvo allí un instante antes de deslizar los dedos hasta la base de la garganta.

El joven se humedeció los labios.

\- Eh... ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Los ojos almendras de Bill hablaban por si solos, preso del deseo al explorar sus músculos.

\- No lo sé. Maldita sea, no sé. –El corazón del de rastas latía sin ton ni son.

\- Nada de tocar... ¿recuerdas?

\- Si, me acuerdo. Pero si fuera a tocarte lo haría... –Con el dedo índice tocó la hendidura más sensible de su cuello.- Así.

Él cerró los ojos y gimió en silencio. Los dedos de él se adentraban cada vez más dentro de la camiseta.

\- Y tocar no siempre es lo mismo que acariciar. –Bill estaba derritiéndose con la hermosa vista de sus anchos y fuertes hombros, su nuca... Un deseo imperioso de besar y escuchar los guturales gemidos naciendo de las profundidades de su garganta estaba invadiéndolo, pero tenía que controlarse, por lo menos un poco más.

\- ¿No es lo mismo?

\- No, hay una diferencia. –Dijo volviendo a acariciarle el pecho.- ¿Lo sientes?

El de trenzas se volvió a relamer los labios y se dejó llevar por esa sensación tan excitante.

Sus caricias los hacían sentirse más hombres que nunca, conscientes de sus cuerpos, de los cambios en ellos.

Thomas sólo tenía que darse la vuelta para aferrarse a sus caderas, respirar su aroma tan varonil...

De pronto abrió los ojos y de un salto se puso de pie, escandalizado y sorprendido de lo lejos que habían llegado las cosas.

\- No te preocupes por el corte, no se infectará. –La expresión de Bill se volvió hermética y el momento pasó sin más.

\- Siéntate, Thomas. –Él sacudió la cabeza.

\- No. No se infectará. –Dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

\- Thomas. –Él se volvió.

\- Mira, el corte no es nada. Le pondré una tirita o algo así...

\- A veces, -dijo mirándolo fijamente- las cosas no se arreglan con una tirita.

 

 

Esa tarde, después de cenar, Bill se encerró en el estudio contento de encontrar refugio en los libros de contabilidad. Tenía mucho que hacer y era la mejor forma de escapar del embrujo de Thomas. Él estaba en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo y era hora de sacárselo de la cabeza.

Una hora más tarde, recordó que había dejado el periódico local en la mesa del comedor. En él había noticias de economía que quería saber.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, oyó la grave voz de Thomas viajar nerviosa por las paredes.

Se acercó a la puerta de la cocina y se quedó inmóvil y en silencio, escuchando.

\- Ya te dije que te llamaría en cuanto pudiera, Grace. No tenías porqué llamar al hotel. –Decía arrastrando las palabras suavemente.

Por un instante pensó que tenían visitas, pero después se dio cuenta que Thomas debía de estar hablando por teléfono.

\- No, no estaba intentando ocultarte nada, sólo quería acomodarme primero.

Hubo una pausa prolongada y un bufido. Se asomó un poco y se alarmó al verlo. Era un Thomas completamente distinto al que se veía en el resto del día. Estaba con los hombros caídos, cabizbajo e íntegramente frágil.

\- No tienes porqué preocuparte de nada. De todas formas iba a quedarme en el hotel durante seis meses, nada ha cambiado. –Otra pausa.- ¿Qué? ¿Ya tienes un informe de él? Entonces debes saber que es un buen hombre.

Bill se dio cuenta que estaban hablando de _él._

\- Si, es rico. ¿Y qué? No es por eso que estoy aquí, no me interesa su dinero. O sea, si, pero no de la forma en que piensas. Me vendría bien algo de ayuda para Lynn, así puedo comenzar a trabajar en un hogar para los dos...

Hubo un silencio prolongado donde la silueta tan musculosa se hizo más pequeña. Bill pensó que podría metérselo en un bolsillo.

\- Sólo seré algo así como un ama de llaves de forma temporal. Grace, no puedo evitarlo si no te gusta, tengo que alejarme un tiempo y lo sabes. –Su voz tan rota...

Lynn comenzó a llorar y los asustó. Bill se escondió de nuevo en las sombras.

\- Mira, Grace, Lynn está llorando y tengo que dejarte. –Silencio.- Si, aún está despierta, pero esta noche está intranquila. A lo mejor le están saliendo más dientes. Si, llámame al final de la semana.

Colgó y se oyó un pesado suspiro.

\- Y si, Grace, yo también lo estoy deseando... –Dijo en voz alta.

Bill se olvidó del periódico. Regresó a su despacho en silencio y se sentó con el ceño fruncido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia es una adaptación de: "Un anillo y un bebé", de Maxime Sullivan.  
> Editorial: Harlequín.

_Capítulo cinco_

Thomas tardó mucho tiempo en dormir esa noche. No podía dejar de sentir los dedos de Bill sobre su piel.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que lo aterrorizaba. Sus suegros estaban escandalizados con su decisión de irse a vivir a la finca y podrían presentarse allí en cualquier momento... Tal era su miedo, que días después de esa llamada seguía durmiendo mal por las noches y levantándose cada vez más cansado.

Una mañana se levantó más cansado que nunca, pero se puso a pasar la aspiradora haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

A eso de las diez de la mañana escuchó un auto acercarse por el camino. Se tensó, ese ruido no hacía el todoterreno de Bill.

 _"Oh Dios mío..."_ , se preparó.

\- Esto si que es una sorpresa. –Dijo saliendo a la terraza para recibir a sus suegros que subían las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal. Grace le pellizcó la mejilla a modo de saludo, pero su mirada fría lo taladró de lado a lado.

\- Queremos ver a Lynn.

\- No vemos a la niña desde navidad. –Ruperto le dio un superficial apretón de manos. _"La niña... la niña tiene nombre."_ Thomas apretó los dientes.

\- ¿Les ha costado llegar aquí?

\- Un poco. –Dijo su suegra, quitándose polvo de su caro traje.- Pero eso no nos impedirá ver a nuestra nieta.

Ruperto se frotó las manos.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Quién?

\- Lynn, claro.

\- Ah. –Intentó recuperar la normalidad lo más rápido posible.- Está tomando su siesta matinal.

\- Pues despiértala, queremos verla. –Ordenó Ruperto.- Hemos viajado desde muy lejos.

Thomas se mordió la lengua. _"Me hubiera ido un par de kilómetros más..."_

\- Dentro de poco despertará sola. Tomemos algo primero. –Señaló las sillas de mimbre.- Tomen asiento y disfruten de la vista.

Sus suegros titubearon, pero finalmente se sentaron y Thomas fue por unas bebidas frescas. No quería que entraran a la casa y por suerte ese día no hacía demasiado calor.

\- Bueno, ¿qué les parece el lugar? –Preguntó al regresar, sacando conversación.- Es maravilloso, ¿no creen? Espero que se hayan quedado tranquilos después de ver el lugar donde me he mudado con Lynn.

\- Pero es temporal querido, ¿no? –Dijo Grace antes de inspeccionar el lugar.- Si, es agradable. Pero está muy aislado. ¿Y si Lynn se pone enferma? ¿Si necesitas un médico de urgencia?

\- Pediremos que venga o iremos al pueblo. No está tan lejos de la civilización. ¿Se quedarán mucho tiempo? Imagino que ya habrán reservado el hotel. –Thomas supuso que el humilde hotel de Gustav y Vanessa era poquísimo para ellos y no iba a ofrecérselo.

\- Vinimos directamente del aeropuerto y no tuvimos tiempo. Pensamos que podríamos... –Thomas le alcanzó un vaso de té helado recién servido a Grace.- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Thomas, no llevas los anillos. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Los has perdido?

\- Los he guardado. –Respondió tranquilamente.- Por el calor los dedos se hinchan y no quiero llevarlos a agrandar.

\- Todo regresará a la normalidad cuando vuelvas a casa.

Thomas bajó la vista.

\- Viene alguien. –Anunció Ruperto. Thomas levantó la cabeza tan rápido que sufrió un leve mareo.

El todoterreno de Bill se acercaba por el camino.

\- Es mi jefe. –Dijo, intentando ocultar el temor que sentía. ¿Si no le gustaba que tuviera visitas, se enojaba con él y lo despedía?

\- Bien, quiero conocer a ese tal Bill Kaulitz. –Dijo Ruperto, dándose importancia.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Nuestra nieta está viviendo en su casa. – _"Y a mí que me parta un rayo."_

\- Creo que tenemos ese derecho. –Agregó Grace.

\- Creo que los dos se darán cuenta que estamos seguros en la casa de Bill.

Grace lo atravesó con la mirada al mismo tiempo que Bill se detenía delante de la puerta.

\- ¿Y lo llamas por su nombre de pila? Parece que se toman muchas confianzas. –Grace chasqueó la lengua.- En la ciudad jamás verías eso, querido. Recuérdalo cuando vuelvas.

Thomas permaneció sentado mientras Bill subía los peldaños.

\- Bill, espero que no te importe. Mis suegros han venido a visitar a Lynn. Ellos son Grace y Ruperto.

\- Es un placer. –Saludó cortésmente sin mirarlo.- Supongo que habrán hecho un viaje largo.

\- Pensamos que era nuestra responsabilidad ver donde vivía nuestra nieta. –Dijo Ruperto sin el tono pedante que acababa de usar un minuto antes.

\- Queríamos verla. –Añadió Grace.

Bill los miró un instante con una expresión indescifrable.

\- Thomas me ha sido de mucha ayuda desde que se fue mi ama de llaves.

\- Si, es difícil encontrar ayuda en algunas ocasiones. –Dijo Grace.

Bill se tensó y Thomas se puso de pie de un salto.

\- ¿En qué estaba pensando? –Exclamó, sabiendo que su jefe era consciente del insulto que su suegra acababa de propinarle.- Voy a preparar más bebida. O quizás quieras comer pronto. Hay ensalada y...

\- Tomaré algo luego. –Le dijo, decidido.

Se volvió a la pareja.

\- Entonces piensan...

En ese momento se oyó un llanto proveniente de la casa.

 - Oh, creo que es Lynn. –A Grace se le iluminó la mirada. Se puso de pie.- Iré a buscarla.

\- No. Yo la traeré. –Dijo Bill, apresurándose. Grace se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla y miró a su yerno con los labios fruncidos.

\- Parece muy... protector con Lynn, querido.

\- Sólo intenta ser amable. –El de rastas volvió a sentarse. Su suegra lo miró con ojos escépticos.- Bueno, háblame de Nadia.

Thomas sabía que hablar de su otra hija era el tema favorito de su suegra, así que la dejó hablar. Ella se explayó con entusiasmo y sin escatimar detalles.

\- Oh, déjame tomarla en brazos. –Exclamó Grace al ver a Bill con la niña en brazos.

Un poco adormilada todavía, Lynn exclamó un gritito de sorpresa al verla y se aferró con fuerzas al cuello del rubio, escondiéndose.

\- Vamos, Lynn. –Dijo regañándola. Grace miró a Bill como si fuera su culpa.- Muy bien, ya la sujeto yo.

Thomas vio que su jefe se estaba poniendo muy tenso, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Grace la arrancó de sus brazos y la sentó en su falda.

\- Muy bien, Lynn. –Los miró con una mirada triunfal.- ¿Lo ven? No deben dejar que la pequeña los controle, ustedes son los adultos. –Volvió a mirar a la niña y la apretujó por los costados.- Creo que no has crecido nada. ¿No lo crees, Ruperto?

\- Creo que tienes razón. Hola, bonita...

\- Thomas, ¿le das bien de comer? Estoy segura que debería crecer mucho más rápido.

\- Grace, -respondió con los dientes apretados- te puedo asegurar que Lynn ha crecido bastante y que ha ganado peso.

La mujer miró a su nieta con gesto dubitativo, incrédulo. La niña arrugó los labios, queriendo largarse a llorar.

\- Ahora no, jovencita. –Ordenó Grace. Al ver la cara de la niña, su padre se levantó de inmediato.

\- Seguro que necesita que le cambien el pañal. –Se excusó, tomándola en brazos.- La cambio y la traigo de nuevo.

Grace parecía querer seguirlo, pero Bill se interpuso en su camino.

\- Bueno, Grace... –Comenzó, sentándose al lado de ella.- ¿Cómo vinieron? ¿En coche o avión?

\- Oh, vinimos en avión desde la ciudad, ¿no Ruperto? –Contestó, intentando centrarse.

Thomas entró en la casa rápidamente.

Era una pena que el pañal de Lynn no hubiera manchado el traje de Grace. Hubiera sido algo divertido.

Se lo cambió y luego fue a la cocina a prepararle un biberón con leche. También preparó rápidamente la mesa para uno y dejó en la heladera el plato con ensalada y carne, por si Bill quería comer temprano.

\- Aquí estamos. –Dijo al salir a la terraza con Lynn y la mamadera.

\- Deja que yo se lo dé. –Exigió Grace, casi quitándole la botella de la mano. Y ese no era momento ni lugar para discutir.

Le entregó a Lynn sin protestas de ninguna parte, la niña estaba con hambre y no le importaba quién le dé de comer.

\- Has sido muy amable en atender a mis suegros, Bill, pero si quieres ya puedes marcharte.

Era consciente que no estaba siendo muy amable con su jefe, pero necesitaba sacarlo cuanto antes de las garras de ellos.

Sus ojos brillaron un instante y el rubio se puso de pie.

\- Ha sido un placer conocerlos. Que tengan un buen viaje de vuelta. –Dijo y entró sin esperar respuesta.

\- Creo que no está muy contento contigo, querido. –Dijo Grace en tono burlón.

\- Se le pasará.

\- No creo que debas hablarle así, podría despedirte. Si lo hace, no dejes de decírnoslo. –Dijo con la mirada encendida.- Vendremos a buscarte y podrás volver a casa. No será ninguna molestia.

\- Gracias.

Y a partir de ahí las cosas se tranquilizaron y la visita llegó a ser casi agradable. Thomas no insistió en que se quedaran más tiempo y un rato más tarde la pareja se marchó con algo de reticencia y haciéndole prometer que al día siguiente los llamaría.

Thomas suspiró.

 

 

Bill esperó a escuchar el ruido del coche antes de salir del estudio. No tenía ganas de volver a cruzarse con los suegros de Thomas. Abrió la puerta y salió al exterior.

\- Podrías haberlos invitado a comer. –Dijo mientras observaba al de rastas subir cansinamente los peldaños de la escalera con Lynn en brazos. La niña le acariciaba la escasa barba del rostro, como consolándolo.

Él guardó silencio hasta llegar a su lado.

\- No. No es mi casa. Quiero decir, no me corresponde a mí invitarlos a tu casa.

\- Si hubieras querido invitarlos a pasar, podrías haberlo echo.

\- Oh, bueno, gracias. –Ablandó el gesto de la cara.- A propósito, te pido disculpas por haberte dicho que te fueras delante de ellos. No quería que te vieras obligado a pasar tiempo con nosotros.

\- Te lo agradezco.

Thomas se sorprendió.

\- ¿En serio? Yo pensé que...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Parecías enfadado.

\- Estaba enfadado... con ellos. –Sintió un enorme alivio y un poco de vergüenza.

\- Son un poco insoportables.

\- ¿Sólo un poco? –Bromeó. Sacó dos sombreros de atrás de la puerta.- Ven, demos un paseo. Tenemos que hacer un poco de ejercicio.

\- ¿Ejercicio?

\- Si. Iremos a ver los caballos. Estoy seguro que a Lynn le gustarán.

\- ¿Caballos? –La voz le tembló al final. Le puso sobre la cabeza un sombrero.

\- Ten, puedes usar este. Es de mi hermano, Georg. ¿Tienes uno para Lynn?

\- Eh... Si.

\- Ponle algo de protección solar. Y tú también. No estaremos en el sol mucho tiempo, pero no quiero que ninguno de los dos sufra una insolación. –Le pellizcó la mejilla a la niña y ella le sonrió. Les abrió la puerta para que pasaran al interior.- Te veo aquí en cinco minutos.

Diez minutos después regresó, el sombrero de su hermano le quedaba hermoso a Thomas.

\- Te queda bien. –Dijo Bill.

\- Gracias.

\- Y tú estás preciosa. –Lynn estaba graciosa con un vestido escocés y el sombrero puesto.- Deja que la cargue.

Incluso para los brazos musculosos y fuertes de Tom, la niña estaba pesada para que la lleve mucho tiempo a upa.

\- Tu hermano se llama Georg, ¿no? –Le preguntó mientras caminaban hacia el granero.- ¿Es el modelo? –Él asintió.- Es un lindo nombre.

Bill estaba sintiendo los chispazos de los celos que se apagaron cuando él alabó su nombre. Pensó que alabaría la increíble belleza de su figura, las líneas de su rostro o su pelo, quizás sus profundos ojos verdes. Pero no, fue su nombre.

\- Si. Él no piensa lo mismo. No le gusta como suena, y mucha gente lo menciona mal. –Thomas se rió por lo bajo.

\- ¿Y cómo es él?

\- Es buena persona, aunque un poco testarudo y cuando pelea conmigo es infantil. Pero últimamente lo ha pasado mal. –Recordó él desengaño amoroso que su hermano estaba intentando sobrellevar.

\- Oh, vaya, lo siento. –Bill echó la cabeza atrás y rió porque Lynn quiso agarrar su sombrero. Sus manitas cayeron en las mejillas y miraba embelezada la boca sonriente.

\- ¿Quieres mi sombrero? Te quedará grande, linda.

\- ¿Y tu madre vive con él? –El rubio volvió a reír.

\- De eso nada.

\- ¿No se llevan bien?

\- Si, pero a la distancia. Mi hermano tiene su piso y mi madre otro, pero no se pierden de vista.

\- Oh, eso es genial. –Dijo en un tono indescifrable.

\- Mi madre no es como Grace, Tom. Ella deja respirar a sus hijos.

\- Entonces son muy afortunados. –Bill no pudo sino darle la razón.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Tienes hermanos?

\- No, soy yo solo.

\- ¿Padres?

\- Dos. –Dijo en tono bromista. Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Viven?

\- Mi padre murió cuando era un crío; y mi madre se volvió a casar hace cinco años. Vive en Inglaterra.

\- ¿Son unidos? –Él vaciló.

\- No mucho, en realidad. Nunca conectamos demasiado. Yo me llevaba mejor con su hermana, la madre de Gustav. La tía tuvo cinco hijos mientras que mi mamá me tuvo sólo a mí. Gustav dice que tendrá seis hijos sólo para superarla.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿También quieres superar a la tuya? –Thomas miró al suelo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Yo quería tener una gran familia... Pero ahora, ¿quién sabe?

Bill no habló más. Era evidente que el de rastas no quería hablar más sobre el tema y el rubio no quería involucrarse demasiado.

Pronto llegaron a la verja del prado. Había dos caballos pastando bajo un árbol, así que Bill los llamó con un silbido bastante fuerte. Thomas dio un paso hacia atrás y le tomó del brazo con fuerza.

\- Bill, no dejes que los caballos se acerquen demasiado a Lynn.

Así que les tenía miedo a los caballos. Y no estaba nervioso por la presencia de él, sino por los nobles animales.

\- ¿Le temes a los caballos?

\- Les tengo respeto... demasiado respeto.

\- ¿Me puedes devolver mi brazo, por favor? –Dijo intentando hacer una broma. Él lo soltó, avergonzado.

\- Lo siento.

\- Mira, si tanto te preocupa puedes sostener tú a Lynn.

Le entregó a la niña y Thomas se alejó unos pasos cuando un gran caballo marrón llegó a la valla. Bill acercó la mano y acarició su cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo estás, amigo? ¿Disfrutas de tu retiro? Él es Sabre, perteneció a mi padre. –Explicó.- Y aquella de allá es Azúcar, le gusta mantener las distancias.

\- ¿Los montas? ¿Tú montas a caballo?

\- Lo hago, pero no con ellos. Son viejos, les dimos el retiro.

Lynn intentaba zafarse de los brazos de su padre, tenía muchas ganas de acariciar los caballos.

Sabre se frotó contra la mano de Bill y él se rió.

\- Ya sé qué quieres, azúcar, ¿no? –La niña chasqueó la lengua varias veces haciendo el ruido de los cascos de los animales y extendió los brazos a Bill. Thomas retrocedió un poco, Lynn no cooperaba con sus nervios.- Si, Lynn, es un poco pesado.

Sacó unos terrones de azúcar de una bolsita del bolsillo y se los puso en la boca al animal. Cuando terminó, volvió a acariciarse contra la mano.

\- No hay más, amigo. ¿Quieres que te presente? Ellos son Lynn y Thomas, se quedarán aquí por un tiempo y los verás a menudo.

Sabre miró a los desconocidos durante un momento y Bill dejó que se familiarizara con ellos.

\- Acércate y deja que te huela. Extiéndele la mano. –Thomas sacudió la cabeza.- Sabre no muerde, hace tiempo dejó de hacerlo.

\- ¿Hace tiempo? –Preguntó alarmado.

\- Hubo un tiempo en que era joven y rebelde. Pero bueno, nunca ha mordido a alguien que le guste. Ustedes le gustan mucho.

\- ¿Lo sabes?

\- Le gustan mucho. –Aseguró, asintiendo. El caballo relinchó.- Mira, quiere que lo acaricies.

\- Creo que tiene unos ojos grandes y bonitos. –Admitió.- Brillantes y expresivos, como Bambi.

\- ¡Bambi! Que no te oiga decirle eso, tiene su orgullo, ¿sabes? –Sonrió y le ofreció una mano.- Vamos, acércate un poco.

\- Pero Lynn…

\- No dejaré que nada les ocurra. –A Thomas no se le pasó por alto el plural. Dudó, pero finalmente hizo lo que le pedía.- Ahora estira la mano y te olerá.

Sabre estiró el cuello y empezó a olisquearle la mano. El de rastas contuvo el aliento cuando la nariz tocó su piel.

\- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

\- Yo si. Lo haces muy bien. –Bill se dio cuenta que la niña miraba con insistencia el caballo. Thomas se había girado lo suficiente para ponerla lo más lejos posible del animal.

Sabre bufó y él rió.

\- Su aliento es tan cálido…

\- ¿Lo ves? Le gustas, te lo dije. Y ahora acaricia su nariz.

Thomas iba a tocarlo cuando Lynn se estiró y sin querer le pegó en la nariz, lo que hizo que el caballo soltara un relincho de sorpresa. Él saltó hacia atrás.

\- ¡Lynn!

\- Ella se moría por tocarlo. –La defendió, acariciando el cuello del animal así se calmaba.

\- Creo que es suficiente por el momento.

\- Lo ha hecho muy bien, Señor. –Los ojos almendra brillaron de ilusión.

\- Lo he hecho bien, ¿no?

Bill sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Cuánto deseaba besarlo, era tan hermoso…

\- Um… Creo que debería volver a la cocina. Te veo luego. –Le dijo por encima del hombro.

Y Bill se quedó allí, viéndolo marchar…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me di cuenta que el capítulo lo tenía por la mitad. ¡Me quería morir! Así que lo primero que hice al llegar a casa de mis padres donde tengo el libro en el que me baso para hacer esta historia, lo completé y aquí está :)
> 
>  
> 
> Esta historia es una adaptación de: "Un anillo y un bebé", de Maxime Sullivan.  
> Editorial: Harlequín.

_Capítulo seis_

 

Esa noche Lynn no quería irse a dormir. Thomas intentó meterla en la cuna por segunda vez y la niña comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Había tenido un día muy ajetreado y, después de una siesta, había estado muy intranquila.

\- Muy bien, jovencita a dormir. –Dijo su padre con firmeza.

La niña siguió llorando en un tono más alto.

\- No voy a cargarte de nuevo, tengo que seguir trabajando. Lynn, por favor... –La arropó con la sábana, le dio su osito de peluche y un beso en la frente. Dejó la habitación, decidido a dejarle llorar hasta que se cansara.

A veces, eso era todo lo que un padre podía hacer.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba de vuelta en la cocina, terminando de limpiar, y la niña seguía llorando.

Un momento antes se había asomado a la habitación sin que ella se diera cuenta para ver si estaba bien, pero el llanto se le estaba haciendo insoportable.

\- ¿Está bien? –Preguntó Bill, asomándose por la puerta.

Thomas se giró hacia él.

\- Si, se le pasará pronto.

\- Lleva mucho tiempo llorando.

Él se mordió el labio.

\- Siento que te moleste. –Dejó el trapo con el que estaba fregando.- Iré a ver...

\- No me molesta. Me preocupa que le duela algo.

\- Fui a verle hace un momento, y está bien. Le cambié el pañal y hambre no puede tener. Es que está demasiado cansada. –Se limpió las manos en una toalla y se dirigió a la puerta, donde estaba Bill.- Pero iré a verle de nuevo

\- Tráela al salón y veremos un poco la tele.

\- Oh, pero...

\- A lo mejor la ayuda a tranquilizarse.

\- Tengo televisión en mi dormitorio. Podemos verla allí, como siempre hago con ella.

Arrugando el entrecejo, Bill lo miró fijamente mientras se acercaba a él y, en vez de dejarlo pasar de largo, lo agarró del brazo.

\- ¿Es por eso que te quedas todas las noches en tu dormitorio? ¿Crees que no quiero que veas la televisión en el salón?

\- No tengo ningún problema con verla en mi cuarto. Y estoy seguro que Martha tampoco lo tenía. –Dijo, ignorando lo mucho que le afectaba el tacto de su piel.

Lynn volvió a llorar, pero Bill guardó silencio. Dio media vuelta y se fue sin más.

\- Bill, ¿adónde vas? –Le preguntó, aunque lo supiera.

No obtuvo respuesta.

\- Bill, sinceramente, no tienes porqué hacerlo. Yo puedo cuidar de mi hija. –Dijo, corriendo tras él.

\- Lo sé, pero está llorando, así que es evidente que hay un problema.

\- Yo puedo ocuparme de esto. –Le dijo, él siguió adelante.- Seguro que tienes que volver al trabajo, con los libros de cuentas.

\- No. –Dijo él, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio.- Hey, ¿a qué viene todo ese ruido, princesa? –Le preguntó en un susurro cariñoso.

Lynn estaba tan sorprendida que el llanto se le acabó de golpe. Bill fue directamente hacia ella  la sacó de la cuna.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema, eh?

Thomas se quedó perplejo ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hasta esa misma tarde jamás hubiera pensado que a Bill se le diera tan bien con los niños, pero había tenido tanta sutileza con Lynn y el caballo...

\- Bill... –Le dijo por fin, encontrando la voz.- Ha tenido un día muy largo y no está acostumbrada, eso es todo. Déjala y yo cuidaré de ella. –Añadió, dispuesta a mecerla toda la noche en brazos si con eso lograba calmarla.

Bill fue hacia él con la pequeña en brazos.

\- Con un poco de televisión se calmará. –Dijo, claramente acostumbrado a llevar la voz cantante.- Trae su oso de peluche y esa muñeca. Y hazme un poco de café, ¿quieres?

\- ¿Café? –Thomas quedó anonadado. Él se detuvo.

\- Caliente y fuerte. –Sus ojos se oscurecieron, como esa vez que besó su muñeca al despedirse.- Tengo la sensación de que esta noche daré muchas vueltas en la cama.

Thomas regresó a la cocina prendido fuego. Su imaginación tergiversó el sentido de sus palabras. O quizás le dio el verdadero significado.

Respiró hondo y puso las cosas en perspectiva. Bill Kaulitz era un hombre atractivo por el que muchas personas caerían a sus pies y él no era la excepción. Sin embargo, sólo se trataba de una atracción física y nada más.

Café. En ese momento tenía que hacer café y no montañas de un grano de arena.

Café para su sexy y apuesto jefe.

Un rato más tarde le llevó su taza al salón y se lo dejó en la mesita a su lado.

\- Gracias. –Reacomodó a Lynn en su regazo y entonces bebió por el otro lado, intentando no quemar a la niña en un descuido.- Está muy rico, ¿no te hiciste uno?

\- No, el café me altera un poco los nervios.

\- Mm, está muy suave.

\- Pensé que estaba fuerte.

\- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, cariño. Me gustan las cosas intensas.

Martha había dicho que él era bastante especial con el café y no se había equivocado. Y aunque intentó negarlo, no pudo dejar de resonar en su cabeza el apelativo que Bill había usado.

\- ¿Quieres que te prepare otro?

\- No, está bien.

Se sentó en otra butaca a su lado y bebió un poco de agua fría. La tensión seguía estando ahí, latente.

Una carcajada de Lynn atrajo su atención, parecía estar muy contenta en brazos de Bill. Él estaba hablándole con voz infantil y movía la muñeca de un lado para el otro; Lynn se reía y balbuceaba como si respondiera.

De repente el picor de las lágrimas acosó sus ojos. Cuando Jazmín los dejó no había podido vivir la experiencia de tener a su niña en las piernas y jugarle, era muy chiquita. Y cada noche se lamentaba de todas las experiencias que ella no podría vivir.

Pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser así?

Thomas parpadeó, sorprendido de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Bill.

\- Si... Tengo que ir a lavar unas jarras. Permiso. –Huyó lo más rápido y normal que pudo, sintiendo los ojos de él en la espalda.

Una vez en la cocina, terminó de lavar las cosas de la cena, ordenar y lavar un par de cosas más que ya estaban limpias, pero quería hacer tiempo. Y cuando no pudo retrasar más el momento, regresó al salón.

La televisión ya estaba apagada y su hija dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de Bill.

\- Gracias a Dios. –Dijo suavemente. Bill levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

\- Estaba muerta de sueño. –Sosteniéndola con un brazo se levantó y la llevó al dormitorio. La acostó en su cuna y Thomas la tapó con una manta fina.

\- Listo, no creo que se despierte. –Murmuró Thomas, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

\- No, no creo. –Respondió Bill en un susurro.

Hubo en un silencio. Thomas se aclaró la garganta.

\- Eh... Gracias por hacerla dormir.

\- De nada. –Dijo simplemente. Thomas miró hacia el pasillo como si quisiera correr, huir de allí.

Bill estaba demasiado cerca.

Levantó la vista y lo miró, dispuesto a despedirse y listo para emprender la huida.

\- Dime una cosa. –Pidió bruscamente.- ¿Por qué estuviste a punto de llorar hace un rato?

\- ¿Cu-cuándo?

\- Nos mirabas a Lynn y a mí como si estuvieras a punto de llorar. –Dijo clavándole la mirada.- ¿Es por tu mujer? –Thomas sintió un nudo en la garganta.

\- Si.

\- Yo no intento ocupar su lugar, ¿sabes? Con lo que respecta a Lynn, quiero decir.

\- Lo sé. Yo... –El de rastas puso su mano en su pecho intentando poner más distancia entre ellos, pero sólo logró que se quedara apoyada allí. Ambos se quedaron quietos, sorprendidos por el contacto.

Se clavaron la mirada, se acercaron un poco más. Sus cabezas se chocaron... y entonces sus labios se encontraron.

Thomas abrió la boca y se rindió, lo besó con un suspiro, gimiendo.

¿O era él quién gemía? Qué importancia tenía ahora, necesitaba tanto de él…

Bill retrocedió un poco y sin dejar de abrazarlo lo condujo a su cuarto. El joven miró a su alrededor. El suave resplandor de la luna entraba por las cortinas, recortando la silueta de sus rostros en la penumbra. Thomas aspiró profundo, dejándose embriagar por el masculino aroma de Bill.

\- Eres tan hermoso. –Murmuró él, acariciándolo con la mirada.

Thomas sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero también sabía que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Y no quería impedirlo. No en ese momento, lo necesitaba con todo su ser.

El rubio comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos por su cuello; besos que lo hacían sentir más ligero, besos que volaban uno a uno cada pensamiento de su mente.

Y entonces lo besó en la boca, deslizando la punta de su lengua a lo largo de sus labios para después meterla dentro y besarlo con frenesí.

Se sacaron las camisetas con prisa, besaron cada centímetro de piel y se descubrieron como dos hombres, como dos cuerpos ardiendo de placer.

Bill se separó y llevó sus manos al botón del pantalón de él. Sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo.

Thomas se estremeció al sentir sus labios sobre su vientre, deslizándose hacia abajo lentamente. Jamás pensó que vería a Bill arrodillado frente a él, pero no como un pensamiento de superioridad o denigrante hacia su jefe. Jamás pensó encontrarse en esta situación con el hombre que lo había confundido hasta lo incomprensible, aunque si lo deseó por momentos.

Bill se dio cuenta que el de rastas se había quedado quieto cuando le bajó los jeans, pensó que estaba yendo muy rápido. Lo empujó y cayó en la cama, sorprendido. Se sacó sus pantalones y gateó sobre él, dejando un camino ascendente de besos hasta llegar a su rostro, donde buscó sus labios nuevamente.

Mientras sus lenguas jugaban Thomas reaccionó a su impulsivo deseo, lo sujetó de las caderas y lo hizo apretarse contra su cuerpo excitado; buscó su trasero al que apretó con lujuria.

Pero querían más, mucho más.

Con mucha más rapidez se quedaron desnudos; masculinos y viriles, frente a frente. Únicos amantes en la penumbra, disfrutándose y comiéndose con la mirada, recreándose con las caricias.

Bill dedicó su tiempo en preparar a Thomas con paciencia, con gentileza. Disfrutó de oírlo suspirar, jadear por momentos; oír su nombre aferrado a una profunda exhalación.

Cuando lo sintió listo, se puso protección y lentamente se deslizó dentro de él.

Thomas se sintió completamente lleno. Se estaba muriendo de placer. Exquisito, delicioso, magnífico placer. Gritó el nombre de Bill, extasiado, y él lo sofocó con un beso voraz al tiempo que se meneaba más fuerte en su interior.

Cada vez más rápido, más adentro, más duro.

Thomas no tenía lugar adónde ir, sino más arriba, arriba... hasta explotar en el mismo infierno, lleno de fuego y un placer que debería ser pecaminoso hasta para el mismo Lucifer.

_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia es una adaptación de: "Un anillo y un bebé", de Maxime Sullivan.  
> Editorial: Harlequín.

_Capitulo siete._

 

La luz del sol se filtraba por entre los párpados de Thomas. Los abrió lentamente y se encontró con un gran vacío.

\- Oh, Dios. –Murmuró poniéndose boca arriba.

Era doloroso observar las sábanas revueltas, oler su perfume y recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

En ese momento pensó en la pequeña Lynn y se levantó rápido para ir a buscarle. La niña lo era todo para él y si no hubiera sido por ella, él habría perdido el juicio, abandonado todo.

Por eso debía alejarse de Bill Kaulitz para evitarse más complicaciones.

Se dio una ducha rápida, preparó a su hija y se fue a la cocina. Bill estaba allí, todavía no había terminado de desayunar.

\- Eh… Buenos días. –Dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, colocando en la sillita a Lynn.

\- Buenos días. –Mientras colocaba las correas de seguridad, levantó la vista y se encontró con la fría mirada de Bill.

\- Bill, con respecto a lo de anoche…

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte, no pienso compartir cama contigo, Thomas.

\- ¿No? –Dijo sin pensar y se sonrojó. ¿Quizás lo había encontrado insulso, aburrido?- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

\- Porque no estás preparado para una relación. –Sintió alivio y se le hinchó el corazón.

Bill pensaba en él, no en si mismo.

\- Creo que no hay más que decir. –Dijo intentando sonar indiferente.

\- No, nada más. –Respondió tenso.- Creo que lo mejor es que regresemos cada uno a su trabajo. Estaré toda la mañana en el estudio.

Allí se quedó Thomas, escuchando sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo hasta que Lynn reclamó su atención.

Un rato después escuchó un coche acercarse por el camino.

\- Hola, soy Pauline Morris. –Dijo jovial al mismo tiempo que Thomas abría la puerta exterior.- Usted es Thomas Trümper, ¿no?

Thomas que tenía la niña en brazos, la acomodó mejor sobre su cadera.

\- Si, soy yo.

\- Y esta pequeña debe ser Lynn, ¿no?

\- Si, así es. ¿Cómo sabe todo eso? –Preguntó receloso.

\- Soy asistente social. –Le entregó la identificación oficial.- Supe que era nuevo en la zona y quise pasarme a dar una vuelta.

\- Oh, Dios mío. –Esto no era una visita casual, imposible.

\- No tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo he venido a hablar un poco con usted. –Thomas estaba paralizado. Sin duda Grace y Ruperto eran los responsables de esta visita.- ¿Le importa si pasamos un momento? –Sugirió Pauline, que parecía recién salida del instituto.

El de rastas recuperó la compostura y asintió. La condujo al salón y la invitó a sentarse en el sillón.

\- ¿Podría traerme un vaso de agua, por favor? Ha sido un viaje muy largo.

\- Claro, lo siento.

\- Oh, déjela aquí. La pequeña Lynn me hará compañía un rato. –Él titubeó. No quería dejar a su hija con una desconocida.- Estará bien. –Le dijo. El brillo de sus ojos le dejaba bien en claro que, aunque nueva y joven, no era idiota.

Thomas dejó a la niña a su lado y se apresuró a la cocina. Fuera como fuera, no quería dejar a la niña demasiado tiempo sola.

Las manos le temblaban tanto que derramó líquido sobre la encimera. Trató de serenarse un poco, buscó papel para limpiar el desastre y vio como parpadeaba la luz del teléfono del estudio.

Se había olvidado que Bill seguía en la casa. Él llevaba toda la mañana hablando por teléfono.

De alguna forma, Thomas se las arregló para volver con una sonrisa al salón.

\- Espero no le haya dado demasiados problemas. –Trató de sonar indiferente, despreocupado.

\- En absoluto, es una princesa. ¿No es así, Lynn? –Él le alcanzó la bebida.- Gracias.

\- Iré a buscar el corral para que juegue.

\- ¿Está mucho tiempo en el corral? –Preguntó en un tono fingidamente casual. Thomas se agitó.

\- Sólo cuando no puedo vigilarla mientras trabajo.

Pauline le dio un sorbo a la bebida.

\- ¿Entonces la deja sola en el corral mientras está trabajando en el resto de la casa?

\- No, lo llevo conmigo. –Dijo intentando controlar su enfado.- A cada habitación que voy, voy con la niña.

\- Ya veo.

Thomas no tenía en claro qué era lo que la asistente social veía, pero estaba seguro que no era nada positivo.

Buscó el corral, lo armó rápidamente y metió a la niña dentro. Lynn rápidamente se acomodó y gateó muy veloz hasta un juguete.

\- ¿Todavía no camina? –Preguntó en el mismo tono de antes. Sin embargo, sabía Thomas que ella estaba tomando nota de todo.

\- Sola no. Pero la estimulo. –Remarcó.- Si se agarra de alguien o algo, da unos pasos. Igual gatea muy deprisa.

\- Seguro dentro de poco se larga solita.

\- A lo mejor. Como usted sabe, los niños no siguen al pie de la letra los patrones establecidos en los libros. Ellos marcan su propio ritmo.

\- Eso es cierto. –Pauline apoyó el vaso en la mesita y se recostó en el sofá.- Bueno, creo que su esposa murió hace seis meses. Lo siento mucho.

\- Siete meses. Gracias. –Podría haberse enterado por otra persona, pero sabía que todos los datos se los brindaron sus suegros.

\- ¿Y cómo lo lleva? –Thomas levantó la barbilla, orgulloso.

\- Estoy bien, y mi hija también.

\- Eso es lo que he venido averiguar. Lynn ha tenido demasiados sobresaltos en su corta vida. Sólo quiero asegurarme que se encuentra bien.

Thomas sintió la rabia correr abrasadoramente por sus venas.

\- Mírela. Es una niña feliz y bien adaptada. Crece con normalidad, se alimenta bien, y sólo porque no camine todavía... –Se atragantó con una tormenta de emociones.- Dónde esté ella, cualquier lugar será un hogar y estoy seguro que ella siente lo mismo. La amo más que a todo.

Pauline suavizó la mirada.

\- Señor Thomas, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Es evidente. Pero los niños no pueden decirnos como se sienten siendo tan pequeños.

\- Si yo pensara que mi niña necesita ayuda, sin dudarlo haría hasta lo imposible.

\- Me alegra oír eso.

De repente, el de rastas sintió que tenía que hacer la pregunta del millón.

\- Fueron mis suegros quienes se pusieron en contacto con usted, ¿no? –El rostro de la chica permaneció impasible.

\- No sabría decirle...

\- Mire, la razón por la que estoy aquí son justamente mis suegros. Quieren quitarme a Lynn y criarla a su manera. Ése es todo el embrollo. No se trata de que mi hija no esté creciendo bien o que esté en peligro.

\- A veces no es malo aceptar ayuda. –Pauline lo miró fijamente. Él se dio cuenta que la joven no estaba escuchando lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- Créame, en esta ocasión se equivoca. Usted no los conoce bien, no...

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –Dijo Bill, parado en el umbral con el seño fruncido.

Qué iba a pensar la trabajadora social si malinterpretaba las cosas porque vivía con otro hombre que es soltero... Y él encima con la pulsera arco iris. _"Maldita sea, Jazmín, tú y tus regalos...",_ pensó.

Ella se habría dado cuenta de ese detalle.

\- Lo siento, Bill, por no haberte avisado. Vino a ver a Lynn por orden de Grace y Ruperto.

\-  ¿Ah, si?

\- Buenos días, Señor...

\- Kaulitz. Bill Kaulitz.

\- Kaulitz. Soy Pauline Morris, asistente social, he venido a hacer una pequeña visita de rutina al señor Trümper. –Pestañó y sus largas pestañas parecieron alas de ángel.

 _"¿Le está coqueteando a Bill?"_ , pensó sintiendo la furia en su estómago. _"¿Celos?"_ , se preguntó, burlándose de si mismo.

\- Ah, entiendo. No se preocupe, no es culpa suya; se nota que no conoce a los suegros de Thomas.

\- ¿Se tutean? Tenía entendido que la relación entre ustedes era de jefe-empleado.

\- ¿Qué? –Dijo Bill, comprendiendo lo que quería decir la joven.- No, no se crea que...

\- Oh, por favor, hay muchas historias como estas por todos lados y debo decir que me fascinan. No tienen que preocuparse conmigo, yo estoy a favor de las parejas homosexuales y en el departamento se están haciendo cada vez más populares.

\- Pero no... –Comenzó Bill, pero rápidamente se vio interrumpido por Thomas y su mirada desesperada.

\- Yo estaba enamorado de mi mujer, y todavía la sigo amando; y creo que ella estaría de acuerdo en esta relación. –Hizo una pequeña pausa cuando Bill se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó por los hombros. Él estaba tenso; de reojo lo observó y apretaba la mandíbula.- Los Kaulitz han vivido aquí durante años y son una familia muy respetada en la zona.

\- Yo soy nueva en la zona, así que me temo que no conozco a mucha gente todavía. Pero no me cabe la menor duda que el señor Kaulitz es la mejor elección.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en qué decir, Bill esbozó su mejor sonrisa para Pauline.

\- Estoy seguro que usted podrá evaluar la situación de Lynn con independencia de nuestro futuro compromiso. –Dijo en un tono cordial, pero inflexible.

Pauline perdió su coquetería en un segundo.

A Thomas no se le pasó por alto el final de la frase, "nuestro compromiso".

\- Claro, ésa es la única forma de hacer las cosas.

Lynn llamó la atención y Bill fue a buscarla. La niña lo abrazó por el cuello con mucho cariño, como si fuera su padre. Al de rastas se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero las reprimió.

\- Puede preguntarme lo que quiera, estoy dispuesto a responder cada una de sus preguntas. –Dijo sentándose frente a la trabajadora social con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Se lo agradezco, señor Kaulitz. –Dijo Pauline en un tono enteramente profesional, como queriendo reparar el desliz de antes.

\- Me gustaría que no le quedara ninguna duda respecto a nosotros. –Lynn intentó tirarle del pelo y se rió, sin darse por vencida.- Como ve, es una niña feliz y sana. Y yo la quiero como si fuera mi propia hija.

Thomas se restregó los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas. Sabía que lo estaba diciendo para persuadir a la asistente, pero parecía tan convincente...

Pauline pareció muy satisfecha con todo.

\- Si, veo que la niña lo adora. –Se volvió y sacó un anotador del bolso.- Sólo me quedan un par de preguntas y después me marcho.

Quince minutos más tarde la mujer guardó su cuaderno y se dispuso a marcharse.

\- Muchas gracias a los dos por su ayuda. –Thomas fue a hablar, pero Bill se le adelantó.

\- ¿Y qué sucede ahora?

\- Nada. No veo ningún motivo para esta denuncia.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios! –Exclamó Thomas, incapaz de contenerse. Miró al rubio y a su niña e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no largarse a llorar.

Y fue en ese momento en que se acordó de sus suegros.

\- ¿Va a informar a... la gente que puso la denuncia?

\- No. Yo trabajo para el gobierno, no para el denunciante. Si alguien pregunta, obtendrá una respuesta estándar. Claro que pueden poner otra denuncia si está justificada.

\- Esta denuncia jamás estuvo justificada. –Protestó Bill con el rostro rígido.

\- Lo sé, pero nosotros tenemos que comprobarlo.

\- Entonces no dirá nada sobre mí... nuestra relación, ¿verdad?

\- Eso no depende de mí. –Dijo Pauline, poniéndose de pie.- Pero creo que es mejor ser sincero con los demás. De esa forma no se les acusará de mantenerlos alejados de la vida de la niña.

\- Lo haré. –Prometió Thomas poniéndose de pie, aunque sabía que sus suegros no eran de esos. Bill lo imitó.

\- Piénselo. –El de rastas asintió.

Vieron a la asistente alejarse por el camino desde la terraza. Thomas se dejó caer en una de las sillas de mimbre, las piernas no le resistían más.

Habían ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra. Grace y Ruperto jamás se rendirían tan fácilmente. Al levantar la vista se encontró con la implacable mirada de Bill.

\- Dame a Lynn, tiene que dormir su siesta. –Se levantó con una fuerza inexplicable y agarró a la niña.

\- Ven a verme cuando termines. –masculló entre dientes.

En cuanto terminó de dormir a Lynn, regresó a la terraza.

 _"Oh, Dios ayúdame"_ , pensó. Levantó una mano frenando la reacción de su jefe.

\- Ya sé lo que vas a decir.

\- ¡Eso es genial, porque no tengo palabras luego de lo que hiciste! –Ladró, fulminándolo con la mirada.- En realidad no. Eres increíble, no llego a comprender todo el circo que montaste. ¡No tenías que decir que íbamos a comprometernos!

\- Eso lo dijiste tú.

\- ¿Pero quién dejó entrever que éramos pareja?

\- Eso lo dijo Pauline.

\- ¡Thomas! –Le gritó finalmente, con toda la furia.- ¡Tú no has hecho nada para negarlo!

\- ¡Quieren quitarme a mi niña! –Le espetó desesperado, con el llanto atragantado en la garganta.- Grace y Ruperto quieren alejarla de mí a toda costa. ¿Sabes lo que eso significaría? –Bill siguió asesinándolo con la mirada.- ¡¿Es que no entiendes?!

De repente, su expresión cambió.

\- ¿Y si vuelven a poner otra denuncia en los próximos seis meses y vuelve a venir la mujer esta? Para entonces no estarás aquí y la trabajadora social pensará que eres un mentiroso o una persona inestable. Pensarán que vas de cama en cama, de un lado a otro. ¿No ves que lo único que hiciste fue darles a tus suegros otra arma para que te quiten a Lynn, para que se la lleven lejos de ti?

\- Oh, eso no se me ocurrió... –Dejó salir un sollozo profundo y de la vergüenza se dio vuelta.- Pensé que si Pauline veía que Lynn tenía una familia se llevaría una buena impresión, creí que era una buena idea.

\- ¡Si esa era la buena, no quiero imaginarme la mala!

Thomas se inclinó, abatido, sobre la baranda de la terraza.

\- ¡Ah, no! –Expresó Bill, asustando al de rastas. Él se volvió y lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos.- Lo que buscas es el matrimonio, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué? Yo... no... ¡No!

\- ¡Basta de mentiras! Estás intentando pescar a cualquiera que te haga el papel de pareja y eres capaz de usar a cualquiera con tal de que no te saquen a Lynn. –Bill hizo una mueca de desprecio.- Supongo que tengo la suerte de ser el elegido.

\- ¡No! No tengo la intención de casarme con nadie y menos contigo. Acabo de perder a mi esposa, ¡por el amor de Dios!

\- Pero eso no te impidió acostarte conmigo, ¿no?

Él respiró hondo y calmó los sollozos.

\- Eso fue un error. Creí que habíamos quedado en que no se repetirá.

\- Ya te dije que no me gusta que me utilicen.

\- Lo siento. Si pudiera cambiar todo lo que hice sin perjudicar a mi hija lo haría. –Vaciló un instante.- Por favor, mantengamos esto en secreto. La asistente es la única que lo sabe. Ya se me ocurrirá algo cuando me vaya de aquí.

\- Está bien. Pero te advierto algo, Thomas, por ahora seré tu...prometido, pero jamás seré tu pareja. –Espetó y entró en la casa.

 

 

A pesar del asfixiante calor, las cosas poco a poco se fueron calmando y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Un día, mientras cenaban, Bill anunció que se iba de viaje.

\- Este fin de semana tengo que ir a Alice Springs a una cena benéfica. –Le dijo entre bocado y bocado. Thomas parpadeó.

Aquella ciudad estaba en el corazón del país y el viaje llevaba varias horas. Seguramente no lo vería en unos cuantos días...

\- Quiero que vengas conmigo.

\- ¿Yo? –Dijo perplejo.- No, gracias.

\- Como mi prometido, creo que...

\- Muy gracioso. –La expresión de Bill no dejaba lugar a dudas.

\- Lynn y tú van a venir conmigo a Alice Springs. Fin de la discusión.

\- ¿Lynn también está invitada?

\- Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? –Lo taladró con la mirada.- No los dejaré aquí solos mientras estoy afuera.

Thomas sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco.

\- Estaremos bien.

\- Si vienen tus suegros y te encuentran solo, no lo estarás.

Thomas sintió un intenso calor en las mejillas al ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por él. Comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad del viaje.

\- Me gustaría conocer Alice Springs. –Concedió.

\- Bien, no hay más de qué hablar. La cena es un evento formal, así que...

\- Espera un momento. –Interrumpió.- Pensé que sólo me proponías que te acompañara en el viaje, no he dicho nada de asistir a la cena contigo.

\- Tendrás que comer, ¿no? –El de rastas sacudió la cabeza.

\- Lo siento. Pero no puedo asistir a la cena como tu acompañante. ¿Qué sucedería si alguien me reconoce a través de Grace y Ruperto? ¿Qué pasaría si les dicen que he asistido al evento contigo?

\- Es imposible que alguien te reconozca. Y si lo hacen, qué importa. En este momento, es el mal menor.

\- ¿Y quién cuidará de Lynn mientras estamos en la cena?

\- El hotel tiene una niñera muy buena que también es enfermera. Sólo tienes que firmar el consentimiento de asistencia médica por si le sucede algo mientras no estamos.

\- ¿Ya has hecho todas las comprobaciones?

\- Sólo quería disipar tus dudas sobre dejar a Lynn con una extraña.

Una vez más, a Thomas se le ablandó el corazón por mucho que intentara resistirse.

\- Pero seguro que tienes a alguien mejor para llevar a la cena.

\- Antes si, pero ya no.

Thomas sintió un atisbo de enojo al darse cuenta que era el segundo plato. _"¡Ni hablar!"_ , pensó.

\- He reservado la mejor suite con dos habitaciones, así que no será muy distinto a lo que estás acostumbrado aquí. Y por cierto, no te preocupes por la ropa, te compraré un traje allí. –El de rastas abrió la boca para protestar, pero él lo interrumpió.- Estoy seguro que no esperabas asistir a una gala formal durante tu estancia en el campo profundo.

Thomas no pudo sino reconocer que tenía razón.

\- Gracias. –Dijo rindiéndose.

\- Genial. Saldremos el sábado por la mañana. –Explicó, dando por sentado que él había aceptado.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia es una adaptación de: "Un anillo y un bebé", de Maxime Sullivan.  
> Editorial: Harlequín.
> 
> Gracias por los Kudos! Me hacen el hombre más feliz de la tierra<3

_Capitulo ocho._

 

Después de un vuelo tranquilo en el avión que Bill había alquilado, llegaron al hotel a eso de las cuatro de la tarde.

Él había pedido un corral para Lynn y también había dado orden a para que las mejores tiendas de trajes llevaran algunos modelos para la habitación de Tom.

Y allí estaban, uno enfrente del otro, mirándose las caras en el recibidor de la enorme suite.

Bill se sintió tentado de ir hacia él y estrecharlo entre los brazos. Pero finalmente fue hacia la puerta.

\- Tengo que ver a un hombre por un asunto de venta de reses. –Le anunció en un tono seco y se marchó.

Era verdad que tenía que atender algunos negocios, pero nada urgente. Bien podría haberse ido al bar con tal de escapar de la turbadora presencia de Thomas.

Un par de horas más tarde regresó a la suite y se encontró a Thomas tumbado en la alfombra, jugando con su hija, risueño y feliz.

Por un instante pensó que así hubieran sido las cosas si tuviera un hijo.

Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes...

Él levantó la cabeza y lo sorprendió observándolo.

\- ¿Encontraste el traje que querías? –Preguntó para salir del paso. El de rastas comenzó a ponerse de pie.

\- Si, fue difícil elegir. Todos eran preciosos y adivinaste bien mi talle. Gracias.

 _"Preciosos como tú..."_ , pensó Bill, pero guardó silencio.

\- Deberías haberte quedados con todos. –Fue hacia el teléfono.- Haré que los traigan todos...

\- ¡No, espera! ¡Bill! Te lo agradezco, pero no necesito tantos trajes.

\- Deberíamos llevar a Lynn a nadar. –Sugirió, sabiendo que no hacía más que engañarse a si mismo. Lo único que quería era ver a Thomas, su piel bronceada y sus hermosos músculos.

De repente, él se sonrojo apenas, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

\- Um... ahora no. No ha dormido la siesta.

\- Entonces luego.  –Dijo, viendo como cargaba a la niña en brazos y se la llevaba a la habitación.

Al final Lynn durmió tanto que no tuvieron tiempo de ir a la piscina. Pero a Bill no  le importó.

Un  rato más tarde Thomas salió del dormitorio con un elegante traje negro brilloso.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Hice bien el nudo de la corbata? –Preguntó inocente.- Jamás supe hacerlo bien. –Se excusó un poco avergonzado.

El corazón de Bill latió con fuerza mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

Se rió con ternura y se acercó sin poder desprenderse de la hermosa sensación que lo embargaba.

\- Te quedará mejor sin corbata. –Tiró de un extremo y el nudo se deshizo rápidamente.- Se nota que no sabes hacer el nudo...

\- Perdón. –Dijo entre risitas.

Al retirar la corbata, el rubio se acercó al rostro del de rastas. Sintió como sus alientos se mezclaron y un calambrazo de placer le recorrió la columna.

El timbre interrumpió el momento.

\- Debe ser la niñera. –Dijo Bill, dando media vuelta.

Después de las presentaciones y consejos de rigor, le dio el número del celular a la joven y dejaron la suite.

\- Parece que a Lynn le gustó. –Comentó Thomas mientras descendían en el ascensor.

\- Los del hotel me han asegurado que es la mejor. Sus referencias son inmejorables.

\- Me alegro.

El ascensor se detuvo y Bill le colocó la mano en la espalda para entrar en el salón.

\- No me dijiste que íbamos a estar en la mesa principal. –Le susurró mientras avanzaban hacia el centro del enorme salón.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos y murmuraban por lo bajo, pero a Bill no le importó.

\- Relájate y disfruta.

\- ¿Contigo? –Dijo con un toque de humor inesperado.

\- No soy tan malo, Tom.

\- Pero tampoco eres tan bueno.

Él soltó una carcajada disimulada.

\- ¿Lo ves? Ya lo estás pasando bien.

\- Es verdad. –Dijo Thomas con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¡Bill! –Dijo una voz femenina de repente. Él se quedó petrificado al ver a la mujer que estaba sentada en la mesa.

\- Hola, Natalie.

La joven se puso de pie rápido y le dio un beso en la boca.

\- Mira quién está aquí, cariño. Es Bill. –Dijo volviéndose a su marido que también estaba en la mesa.

\- Si, ya veo. –Contestó el marido.- Hola, Bill.

\- Roger. –Le dijo a modo de saludo, estrechando su mano.

Parecía que el viejo pensaba que se había sacado el premio gordo con Natalie. Si hubiera sabido...

\- Me alegro de verte. Siéntate conmigo, cariño. –Dijo la mujer con efusividad. Bill se detuvo.

\- ¿No quieres que te presente a mi acompañante? –Agarró a Thomas del codo y lo adelantó.- Thomas, este es Roger Parks y su esposa, Natalie.

El de rastas sonrió con calidez, sin embargo, él notaba su tensión. Es evidente que se había dado cuenta de todo.

Natalie sonreía, pero sus ojos agudos la delataban.

\- No sabía que estabas con alguien. –Dijo, filosa.

\- ¿Ah, no?

Lamentablemente tuvieron que compartir mesa. Hubiera puesto a Thomas entre Natalie y él, pero no hubiera sido justo.

Un momento después, comenzaron a presentarse otros invitados, viejos conocidos de los negocios. Y más tarde llegó la comida y los discursos, pero Natalie seguía intentando llamar su atención a toda costa, por mucho que él intentara ignorarla.

\- ¿Por qué no te tomas algo conmigo después de la cena? Me encantaría. –Le susurró en una ocasión.

\- Lo dejamos para otro momento. –Le dijo intentando frenar sus intenciones.

Thomas en cambio, era todo lo contrario.

Al principio estuvo muy intranquilo y en más de una ocasión lo encontró mirando el celular para comprobar que no hubiera llamadas de la niñera.

Sin embargo, según fue avanzando la velada fue relajándose y empezó a disfrutar de la velada y de otros invitados, que no tardaron en sucumbir a su encanto natural.

Si hubieran sabido que era su ama de llaves...

Contrayendo los labios, echó atrás la silla y se puso de pie.

\- Acompáñame a fumar. –Le dijo, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

\- ¿No te lo estás pasando bien? –Le preguntó cuando salieron al pequeño jardín interior.

\- Si. –Dio una pitada y suspiró, expulsando el humo.

\- Natalie es preciosa.

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Si te lo digo, estaré hablado de ella.

Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Thomas.

\- ¿Sabes? Me siento como un príncipe esta noche. –Comentó mirando hacia adentro.

Él apretó la mandíbula.

\- No digas eso. Tú le das mil vueltas a toda esta gente. Eres demasiado bueno para todos ellos y...

\- ¿Bill? –Lo interrumpió.- ¿Crees que soy demasiado bueno para ellos?

Él se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

\- Si. –La expresión de Thomas se suavizó.

\- Gracias por el cumplido... Cariño. –Agregó, imitando a Natalie. Él se rió.

Una alarma se disparó en la mente de Bill. No sabía porqué se había ablandado tanto con él, pero suponía que era después de verlo junto a Natalie.

Natalie era una loba.

Thomas era una joya.

Natalie usaba a la gente por dinero.

Thomas lo hacía por su hija.

\- ¿Alguna vez has ido a una cena de este estilo con tus suegros? –Intentó concentrarse en otra cosa.

\- No a menudo. A Jazmín y a mí no nos gustaba mucho la compañía de Grace y Ruperto.

\- Entiendo.

Terminó de fumar el cigarrillo y entraron de nuevo. Thomas fue al baño y minutos después volvía hacia él entre la gente.

Estaba tan hermoso... En un momento le regaló una sonrisa que lo dejó perplejo. No podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo y mirarlo, embelesado.

De repente, una señora mayor se levantó de su silla justo delante de él y se tropezó. Thomas intentó alcanzarla, pero la anciana se aferró a él y al mantel, tirando unos platos y vasos.

Bill se levantó de inmediato y echó a correr en esa dirección. Thomas estaba agachado, ayudando a la señora, y una pequeña multitud se había formado a su alrededor.

La anciana no parecía haberse hecho daño, pero trataba de recuperar el aliento. Bill la reconoció de inmediato.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? –Le preguntaba Thomas, sacándole un trozo de vidrio de atrás de la cabeza. La señora hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- Creo que no me he roto nada. Sólo estoy un poco magullada. –Intentó incorporarse, pero Thomas la detuvo.

\- Quédese quieta, no se mueva. –Miró a su alrededor.- ¿Hay algún médico por aquí?

Un hombre se hizo paso entre la gente.

\- Soy su nieto. –Dijo arrodillándose.- Abuela, ya estoy aquí. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Otro hombre corrió hasta ellos.

\- Soy médico, con permiso. Bueno, vamos a ver…

Thomas fue a levantarse, pero la señora lo detuvo.

\- Tu traje, querido. Está manchado.

\- Oh, no importa. Lo importante es que usted esté bien.

\- Que amable eres.

Bill lo ayudó a incorporarse y se quedaron mirando cómo atendían a la anciana. Habían llamado a una ambulancia por precaución.

\- Vamos. –Dijo Bill, llevándoselo del salón.- No podemos hacer nada más.

\- ¿Estará bien?

\- Si, lo estará. –Dijo sin detenerse.

Al llegar al ascensor, Thomas se miró en el espejo e hizo una mueca.

\- Qué desastre. Debí dejarte que me compres otro traje por si pasaba algo como esto. Yo...

\- Yo ya he tenido bastante por hoy. –Lo interrumpió.- No vamos a volver a la cena.

\- Pero sólo son las nueve y media, y has venido desde muy lejos... –Bill presionó el botón del ascensor.

\- Pero ya he hecho suficiente para guardar las apariencias. ¿Sabes quién era esa mujer?

\- ¿Debería?

\- La madre del antiguo primer ministro.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! No la reconocí. Lo siento, Bill. Genial espectáculo he dado. –Su rostro se sombreó de vergüenza.

\- No te preocupes. Al contrario, me impresionó mucho que te preocuparas por un extraño.

\- ¿De verdad? Bueno, gracias.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y varias personas subieron junto a ellos. Dos señoras mayores le vieron las manchas y Thomas les siguió la conversación con entusiasmo y buen humor.

Nada que ver con Natalie... De haber sido ella, jamás hubiera ayudado a nadie, y se habría ido corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse y seguir con la fiesta.

 

 

En cuanto Bill abrió la puerta, Rhonda, la niñera, se levantó del sofá y fue hacia ellos. Al ver las manchas en el traje, la joven niñera lo miró de arriba abajo con gesto de reproche.

\- Su hija ha estado enferma. –Thomas se puso pálido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ahora está dormida, pero ha vomitado un par de veces. –Dijo, un poco más blanda.

Thomas corrió al dormitorio, lleno de culpa y remordimiento. Él había estado divirtiéndose mientras su hija estaba enferma.

\- ¿Has llamado al médico?

\- Si, al médico del hotel. Me dijo que sólo había sido una pequeña indigestión. Pero hizo bien en firmar el consentimiento médico. No pude comunicarme con usted.

\- ¿Y por qué no llamaste al móvil?

\- Lo hice. –Thomas sacó el celular del bolsillo y se mordió el labio.

\- Oh, no. Hay dos llamadas perdidas. No las oí. Silencié el teléfono para que no sonara durante los discursos.

\- A lo mejor debería haber mirado con más frecuencia. –Replicó Rhonda.

\- Y tú podrías haber enviado un mensaje. –Defendió Bill en un tono tenso.

\- Lo hice. Dos veces.

\- No recibimos ningún mensaje, ¿verdad? –Dijo mirando a Bill.

\- No. –Rectificó. La joven se puso erguida.

\- Bueno, si que mandé uno. En recepción me aseguraron que se lo darían.

\- Pues no lo hicieron.

Rhonda pareció escéptica, pero Thomas no se molestó en discutir. Dio media vuelta y se fue al dormitorio a ver a Lynn. Los otros dos lo siguieron.

\- Tiene las mejillas rojas, pero parece estar bien.

\- El médico le dio una medicina para bajarle la temperatura.

Thomas estiró el brazo para acariciarle el cabello, pero retrocedió, no quiso despertarla.

\- Gracias por haber cuidado de mi pequeña, Rhonda. Hiciste muy bien en llamar al médico.

La cara de Rhonda se relajó.

\- Es una niña muy buena. Siento que se pusiera enferma. –Hizo una pausa.- Bueno, ya que están aquí me marcho.

\- Te acompaño. –Dijo Bill.

Unos momentos más tarde, Thomas lo escuchó detrás de él.

\- ¿Crees que fue por el viaje? –Preguntó, volviéndose hacia él.

\- No lo sé. –Contestó el rubio arrugando el entrecejo.

\- ¿Y si se enferma en el viaje de regreso?

\- Pero no volvemos hasta el domingo. Le preguntaremos al médico si puede volar. Y si no está lista, esperaremos. –Thomas sintió un nudo en la garganta.- ¿Por qué no te cambias? Pondré algo de beber, no nos vendría nada mal. –Le sugirió Bill, aflojándose la corbata.

Thomas agarró algo de ropa y fue a darse al baño. Si hubiera estado solo, se habría quedado en bóxers, pero no se hubiera sentido cómodo delante de Bill. Así que se colocó unas bermudas y una camiseta.

Al salir, percibió en la habitación el olor a vómito.

\- Ha vuelto a vomitar. –Dijo Bill, haciendo lo posible por apartar a Lynn de la mancha.

Con la toalla, Thomas ayudó a limpiar a la niña. Tenía la frente caliente.

\- La llevaré al baño y le daré un baño fresco.

\- Yo llamo al médico. –Se ofreció el rubio.

\- Gracias.

Como el médico todavía estaba en el hotel, no tardó mucho en subir.

Mientras examinaba a la niña, el de rastas se dio cuenta que Bill había cambiado las sábanas de la cuna y abierto las puertas del balcón. La suave brisa nocturna agitaba las cortinas y refrescaba la habitación.

\- No creo que vaya a tener más problemas esta noche. –Les dijo el médico antes de irse. Thomas suspiró de alivio.

La niña se durmió rápidamente y su padre la arropó en la cuna.

\- Se pondrá bien. –Aseguró Bill al regresar de acompañar al médico a la puerta.

\- No tenías porqué cambiarle las sábanas. Yo podría haberlo hecho.

\- Pero estabas ocupado con Lynn.

\- Podría habérmelas arreglado. Pero gracias de todos modos, te lo agradezco.

\- De nada.

\- Me voy a quedar con Lynn aquí, para cuidarla. Buenas noches, Bill.

Él tardó unos segundos en contestarle.

\- Buenas noches, Tom. –Dijo y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Recostado en la cama en penumbras, pensó en todo lo acontecido ese día y se dio cuenta de que Bill y él habían congeniado de una forma que jamás pensó que sucedería. La forma en que lo defendió con la niñera, como cuidó de Lynn recién... Todo era muy extraño, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que no eran una familia propiamente dicha.

 _"Qué locura..."_ , pensó.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha sed. Se puso la bermuda y abrió la puerta del dormitorio para tomar una botella de agua del bar.

Descubrió a Bill sentado en el suelo del balcón, tomando un whisky. La corbata y la chaqueta descansaban sobre el sofá.

\- ¿Está bien Lynn? –Preguntó preocupado.

\- Sigue durmiendo. Venía por una botella de agua, tengo sed. ¿Estás bien?

\- Si. –Señaló con el vaso y los cubitos de hielo chocaron entre si.- Sírvete tú mismo.

\- Gracias.

\- Quédate conmigo. –Murmuró cuando él estaba saliendo.

Thomas agarró el agua y regresó al balcón, sentándose a su lado en el piso. Abrió la botella, bebió un sorbo y entonces lo miró por fin.

Bill pensó que no lo había escuchado y sonrió disimuladamente cuando lo vio a su lado.

\- Gracias por ayudarme con Lynn. Hace mucho que me valgo por mi mismo y suelo ser un poco... descortés cuando me brindan ayuda.

\- No fue nada, no te preocupes.

\- No, te lo agradezco. Jazmín siempre huía cuando se trataba de vómitos, le revolvían el estómago y se descomponía ella también. –Se formó un silencio profundo.

\- Háblame de ella.

\- ¿De Jazmín? –Él lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Cómo era?

\- Era una genial mujer, Bill. Eso lo supe desde el principio. Y además era una modelo, un sueño. La mayoría de mis amigos la pretendieron antes de que esté conmigo, pero ella me dijo que sólo tenía ojos para mí.

\- Entiendo porqué lo decía. –El de rastas sonrió con agradecimiento.

\- Le gustaba mucho ser obstetra. –Dijo desenterrando viejos recuerdos.- Era algo súper importante para ella, era su identidad. Le gustaba ayudar. Creo que pensó que yo la necesitaba. –Su corazón se llenó de nostalgia y amor.

\- ¿Y era así?

\- Al principio no, pero pasado el tiempo me enamoré de ella. Y entonces, después de que mi madre se volviera a casar y se fuera, fue lindo tener a alguien en quien contar.

Thomas tomó otro gran sobro de agua y suspiró profundamente.

\- No se merecía morir. Había ido al banco a resolver un problema con la cuenta bancaria. –Bien sabía Thomas cuál era el problema, pero no quiso revelárselo a Bill.

Habían derrochado tanto dinero...

\- Grace y Ruperto se ofrecieron a prestarnos algo de dinero para que pudiéramos comprar un coche nuevo, pero Jazmín no quiso aceptarlo. Hubo una época en la que pensaba que si no hubiera entrado en ese banco, si una cliente embarazada no se hubiera puesto histérica, entonces Jazmín no habría intentado ayudarla y no le habrían disparado por ello. Sin embargo, después comprendí que siendo la clase de mujer que era, eso no hubiera supuesto diferencia. Alguien, en algún momento atípico, necesitaría su ayuda. –Un nudo se le formó en la garganta.- Y no podía dejar de ser una heroína.

Hubo un silencio.

\- Parece que era una gran mujer. –Comentó Bill. El corazón se le encogió.

\- Lo era. Pero...

\- ¿Pero? –Se mordió el labio avergonzado.

\- Su trabajo era la pasión de su vida. La mantenía ocupada, jamás se despegaba de él. Me hacía sentir que Lynn y yo éramos su segunda opción. Sé que eso era un error, pero no podía sacarme esa sensación.

\- Entonces era una tonta.

\- ¿Qué? –El de rastas lo miró estupefacto. Nadie le había dicho eso jamás.

\- Tenía al mejor esposo del mundo y a la hija más bella, ¿pero prefería su trabajo? –Bill lo observó con gesto cándido.- En serio, era una tonta.

Thomas debió de sentirse ofendido, pero no fue así. En cambio, sintió una liberación en su interior, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Por más que hubiera intentado tapar el sol con un dedo, la realidad había sido esa y no podía cambiarse.

\- Yo jamás cometería ese error. –Comentó Bill, inconscientemente. Thomas supo que decía la verdad.

\- ¿Por qué no te has casado, Bill? –Su expresión se tornó fría y hostil; pensó que no iba a responderle.

\- Iba a pedírselo a alguien, pero ella se casó con otra persona.

\- ¿Natalie? –Él asintió.

\- Comenzamos a salir hace unos seis meses, en la capital. Parecía que congeniábamos, así que me decidí a sentar cabeza. Estaba a punto de pedírselo cuando llegó con la noticia de que se casó con Roger.

\- ¿Tú... tú la amabas? –Una sombra de rabia cruzó su rostro.

\- No. Ella sólo me usó para acercarse a otras personas, como Roger. Pero estoy seguro que si él no hubiera aparecido, me habría casado con ella. Tuve suerte de escaparme.

\- Lo siento.

\- No lo hagas.

\- Seguramente encontrarás a alguien al final.

\- No busco a nadie.

\- Pero seguramente hay muchas mujeres...

\- Soy estéril, Thomas.

Él se quedó atónito, en silencio.

\- Dios mío. –Susurró unos segundos después.

Él le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento interminable. Puso el vaso a su lado y se paró, dándole la espalda y apoyándose en la baranda del balcón.

\- Me enteré cuando estaba en la universidad. –Le comentó con una voz desprovista de emoción.- Habíamos usado protección, así que comencé a sospechar que Julie mentía. Y luego resultó ser que lo hacía para proteger a su amante casado.

\- Lo siento mucho, Bill. –Dijo sin saber qué otra cosa podía decir en un momento así.

\- Y después vino Natalie. Ella era la clase de persona que no quiere hijos, así que pensé que seríamos felices juntos. Por suerte, jamás le conté lo de mi esterilidad. Muy poca gente lo sabe, sólo mi familia; Julie, claro, pero ella desapareció de mi vida hace mucho tiempo.

El corazón de Thomas dio un vuelco.

\- Entonces me siento halagado.

Se levantó, fue hasta él y lo abrazó por detrás, acariciando su pecho. Su potente corazón latía como loco a través del tejido de la camisa.

\- ¿Tom? –Murmuró.

Él se escabulló entre el cuerpo de su jefe y la baranda del balcón.

\- Bill, te deseo. –Sus ojos se estallaron en llamas.

\- No. –Intentó huir, pero él lo agarró de la cintura con fuerza.

\- Y tú me deseas a mí. –Bill se puso rígido.

\- No te deseo... no puedo.

\- Si que me deseas. Y si que puedes. –Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se estiró un poco y pasó la punta de la lengua por la comisura de sus labios, bajando a su cuello.

\- No. –Susurró él.

Seguro de si mismo, Thomas comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa y se la quitó rápidamente.

\- Para. –Dijo mientras él acariciaba su pecho, completamente cautivado con los músculos.

\- No. –Susurró.

\- Para.

Él no sólo no dejó de acariciarlo, sino que le sumó pequeños besos.

\- Ríndete, Bill. Deja que me salga con la mía.

\- No.

Lentamente deslizó los dedos sobre su abdomen. Le abrió la cremallera del pantalón y deslizó la mano hacia adentro.

Él gemía suavemente con las caricias que recibía sobre su potente miembro erecto.

Thomas retomó los besos por el pecho, pero bajó por el vientre... y entonces llegó al centro de su masculinidad.

\- Thomas... Tom... –Jadeó, agarrándolo de la cabeza y sujetándolo contra él.

El de rastas deslizaba su lengua de arriba abajo, probando su sabor, jugando con él hasta hacerle perder el control.

\- Aquí no. –Dijo de pronto y lo hizo incorporarse.

Se subió la cremallera y lo arrastró hacia su dormitorio.

Desde la cama, Thomas lo contempló un instante con mariposas en el estómago. Era tan viril, tan hermoso... Los pantalones a medio abrochar, el pecho al descubierto rogando sus caricias...

No aguantó verlo así. Bill fue arrinconado en la pared y en menos de dos segundos estaba completamente desnudo.

Retomó el control de la situación un poco antes de que Thomas lo haga llegar al éxtasis.

Lo recostó en la cama y lo desnudó rápidamente.

\- Protección. –Dijo él, yendo a buscarlo en la mesa de luz.

\- No, Bill.

\- ¿No?

\- Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. No quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros. –Dijo en un susurro.- Confío en ti, y no soy mujer...

Los ojos de él brillaron con luz propia.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Completamente.

Le dio un profundo y sentido beso en los labios, y entonces volvió a tener completo control.

Vibraron hasta enloquecer de pasión en un insólito clímax como jamás habían conocido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia es una adaptación de: "Un anillo y un bebé", de Maxime Sullivan.  
> Editorial: Harlequín.

_Capitulo nueve_

 

A la tarde siguiente, Lynn ya se encontraba mucho mejor como para ir a la piscina, así que aprovecharon el cálido sol.

Bill jugaba con la niña en la parte poco profunda y Thomas los observaba con el corazón rebosante de amor y alegría a su pequeña.

Mientras tomaban una ligera merienda, el de rastas observó por el rabillo del ojo que Natalie se acercaba. Enfundada en un diminuto bikini amarillo, la explosiva rubia se contoneaba al andar; cada paso que daba era una provocación.

 _"Bill tendría que haber sido de piedra para no haber deseado a esta mujer"_ , pensó Thomas, sintiendo una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, mezcla de lujuria y celos.

\- Aquí estás, cariño. –Dijo la rubia, contoneándose más a medida que se aproximaba.- Te he estado buscando, pensé que íbamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Thomas se puso tenso y miró a Bill de reojo. ¿Acaso había ido a ver a su ex amante esa mañana? Después de desayunar le había dicho que se iba y regresaba antes del mediodía, jamás mencionó alguna reunión de negocios.

El rostro del rubio se contrajo.

\- No hay nada que recuperar, Nat.

\- No seas así, cariño. –Dijo poniendo pucheros. Reparó en Lynn y en Thomas.

\- ¿También eres padre?

\- Si, lo soy. –Contestó Thomas con orgullo.

Natalie miró a su ex.

\- No sabía que te gustaba jugar al padre.

\- Y yo no sabía que tú supieras lo que me gusta. –Dijo él, dándose la vuelta con indiferencia para darle un trozo de fruta a Lynn.- Pero no queremos entretenerte.

Natalie hizo una mueca casi imperceptible y entonces esbozó una sonrisa felina.

\- Tengo que ir a buscar a mi esposo. Le prometí que le daría un largo y lento masaje. –Dijo en un tono sugerente y sensual, y se marchó tal y como había llegado.

\- Roger no debería dejar a Natalie sola ni un segundo. –Comentó el rubio.

\- Ya lo creo, le dará muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

Bill se rió suavemente y disipó la tensión del ambiente.

Un rato más tarde, Lynn comenzó a llorar de cansancio y regresaron a la suite.

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Bill lo despertó con un beso y le hizo el amor sólo como él sabía.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! –Le apremió con entusiasmo un rato más tarde.- Tengo una sorpresa.

Thomas aún estaba medio sumergido en el sopor de todas las transformaciones químicas que su cuerpo experimentaba.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué te parecería ir a dar un paseo en globo conmigo esta mañana?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Paseo en globo? ¡Me encantaría! –Thomas se mordió el labio.- ¿Y Lynn?

\- Ya lo he arreglado para que venga la niñera. Sólo serán un par de horas.

El morocho esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Está bien, sería estupendo.

Una hora más tarde de haber llegado la niñera, se estaban subiendo a la canasta del globo. Lentamente comenzaron a moverse y a ascender hacia el cielo. Los rayos del sol iluminaba el desierto que se extendía a sus pies, inmenso, infinito...

\- Es maravilloso. –Comentó embelezado, observado la vasta planicie sin fin.

Bill guardó silencio unos momentos.

\- Si. –Dijo de repente.- Lo es.

Algo en el tono de voz hizo que el de rastas se volteara y se diera cuenta que se refería a _él._

\- Te refieres a la abrumadora belleza del desierto, ¿no? –Le dijo fingiendo que no entendía. Él esbozó media sonrisa.

\- Veo que te espabilaste. Debe ser el aire del desierto.

\- Oh, ahora entiendo lo tuyo. –El rubio se carcajeó y contagió al de rastas que le observaba con atención.

Un águila pasó volando a toda velocidad por su lado, rompiendo la magia del momento. Y fue en ese instante que algo pasó dentro de Thomas. Allí, en medio de la nada, con el mundo a sus pies.

Lo amaba. Con todo su ser.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, se acordó de Jazmín. No podía pasar por el dolor de la pérdida otra vez, no sería capaz de soportarlo. Y esta vez sería peor, porque amaba a Bill mucho más de lo que había querido a Jazmín.

Y por eso era mejor vivir sin él que arriesgarse a tener el corazón roto de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó Bill de repente, preocupado. Tom desvió la mirada y señaló a su alrededor.

\- Es que esto es tan hermoso... –Le comentó intentando desviar la conversación de las emociones que hervían en su interior.

Sin saber qué ocurría en sus pensamientos, Bill lo abrazó por detrás y juntos contemplaron aquel paisaje.

Jamás podría olvidar ese momento.

Jamás podría olvidar a Bill.

 

 

Llegaron al rancho a la última hora de la tarde. Al bajar del coche, Thomas observó la casa un instante. De repente significaba tanto para él...

La casa de Bill. Su hogar...

Pero no podía ceder ante sus propios sentimientos. Lo mejor era marcharse lo antes posible, alejarse cuando aún estaba a tiempo.

Nada más entrar, el rubio lo sorprendió con un cálido beso.

\- Quiero que traigas tus cosas a mi habitación. –Le dijo en un tono lleno de ilusión.

Thomas miró aquel rostro hermoso y su corazón dio un vuelco.

El cuento de hadas había llegado a su fin.

\- No puedo, Bill, lo siento. Creo que tengo que irme. –Dijo, tragando con dificultad.

Él respiró hondo.

\- ¿Y por qué ahora?

\- Las cosas se están complicando.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que te conté el otro día...?

\- Dios, no.

\- Entonces nada ha cambiado.

\- Tienes razón. Tú sigues siendo mi jefe y yo sigo trabajando para ti.

Sabía que él jamás se enamoraría. Sólo lo usaría los meses siguientes y después... Y después todo acabaría como había empezado, sin complicaciones.

 _"¿Por qué no quedarme hasta el final y disfrutar de esta felicidad mientras dure?"_ , se preguntó indeciso. Sabía perfectamente que al momento de irse, Bill jamás lo detendría.

\- Me quedo, pero no me mudo a tu habitación. –Él parpadeó.

\- ¿Por qué? –Aquella intensa mirada le hizo apartar la vista.

\- No estaría bien. –Rebuscó en su cerebro alguna excusa.- Además, si tu madre viene...

\- A lo mejor nos da su permiso. –Le dijo con ironía. Lo atrajo hacia si y le dio un beso.- Prepárate. Tal vez no quieras compartir mi cama, pero no podrás impedirme que comparta la tuya. –Antes de que el de rastas pudiera pensar algo, él lo soltó y se dio media vuelta.- Y si mi madre se presenta, mala suerte.

El corazón de Thomas revoloteó, aunque no quisiera.

Un rato más tarde estaba en la cocina preparándole algo ligero de comer a Lynn, cuando descubrió a Bill en el umbral de la puerta. Ni su mirada ni el papel que tenía en las manos daban buenas vibras.

\- Me ha llegado un fax. Y es para ti.

\- ¿Para mí? –Preguntó escéptico y sorprendido.

\- Es de un abogado de un bufete de la capital.

\- No puede ser. –Le arrancó el papel de la mano y lo leyó cuidadosamente. Sentía la sangre huir de su rostro, de su torso, del cuerpo...- Es de Grace y Ruperto. Van a llevarme a juicio para lograr la custodia de Lynn.

\- Lo he leído.

\- Dicen que soy un padre incapaz. –Susurró con el corazón encogido.

\- Eso es una estupidez, no pueden probarlo.

\- No los conoces bien, Bill.

\- Los he conocido, sé lo que son. –Thomas apenas escuchaba.

\- ¡Los voy a llamar! –Agarró el teléfono móvil y trató de marcar los números, pero las manos le temblaban mucho.

\- Deja que lo haga yo. –Le sacó el teléfono con suavidad.- Pero primero respira profundo y tranquilízate. Tienes que quedarte calmado, eso los desconcertará.

Contó hasta diez. Bill le devolvió el teléfono después de marcar.

\- Buen chico. –Le acarició el brazo en señal de apoyo.

Grace contestó enseguida.

\- Grace, ¿qué significa la carta?

Hubo un silencio.

\- Estaba muy claro en la carta, Thomas. –Contestó impertérrita.

\- No lo entiendo, Grace. Soy un buen padre, ¿cómo puedes decir que no lo soy si Lynn lo es todo para mí?

\- Según la enfermera del hotel de Alice Springs no es así.

\- ¿Te refieres a la niñera?

\- Es enfermera también, ¿lo sabías? Eso tendrá mucho peso en los tribunales. El investigador privado que contratamos ha sido más que minucioso.

Thomas respiró profundamente, calmando su genio.

\- ¿Han contratado a un detective para que me siguiera?

\- Si. Y esta misma mañana la enfermera firmó una declaración en la que asegura que mientras tu hija estaba enferma en la habitación del hotel, tú estabas retozando con tu... amante. –Dijo con asco.- Incluso llegaste con todo el traje lleno de comida. ¿Estaba divertida la fiesta?

\- Pero no sabíamos que Lynn estaba enferma. –Los nervios y la ira le corroían las venas y los músculos como ácido.

\- Ella me dijo que llamó al móvil para decírtelo y que no contestaste. Y también envió un mensaje por recepción pero que decidiste ignorarlo.

\- No recibí nada de recepción y el teléfono lo tenía en silencio porque no quería interrumpir los discursos, pero lo revisaba cada cierto tiempo.

\- Pues no lo hiciste con suficiente frecuencia. –Dijo con sadismo.- Puede que hayas convencido a la asistente social, pero nosotros sabemos qué es lo que está pasando en realidad. –Hizo una pausa.- También tenemos un informe del hotel donde afirman que llamaron al médico no una, sino dos veces esa noche.

\- Sólo fue una indigestión.

\- Podrás haberte salido con la tuya en ese aspecto, pero te vieron al día siguiente en la piscina con tu amante y la niña estaba llorando porque no quería estar ahí.

\- Eso no es cierto. La estábamos pasando bien y se largó a llorar porque estaba cansada.

\- Y tengo fotos donde están juntos, tú y tu jefe. –Escupió Grace.- Se fueron a dar un paseo en globo. ¿Y dónde estaba tu hija?

\- No puedes hacerme esto. –Iba a dedicarle con todo el veneno un apodo muy apropiado para su ex suegra, pero eso sólo empeoraría la situación.

\- Me temo que si. Se lo debo a Jazmín. –Dijo y colgó.

Thomas se achicó como aquella vez que Bill lo descubrió hablando con esta mujer, semanas atrás. Pensó que se le iba a romper en pedazos en cualquier momento.

\- Va a hacerlo. Va a quitarme a Lynn. –Murmuró en un tono de perplejidad.

Bill contrajo la mandíbula y le sacó el teléfono, dejándolo sobre la mesa.

\- Ya lo oí.

\- Tengo que ir a la capital. Tengo que hablar con ella cara a cara. –Bill lo sujetó del brazo.

\- No te servirá de nada. Esa maldita mujer es de hierro, jamás podrás escapar de sus garras si te muestras débil.

\- Pero por lo menos tendré a mi hija.

\- No lo hagas.

\- Tengo que hacerlo.

\- Piénsalo, Thomas. –Él se apartó de él de un empujón.

\- ¿Pensar qué? ¿Qué haré sin ella, qué hará bajo la tiranía de ellos? ¿Qué haré sin ella? –Su voz se quebró. Los ojos del rubio se ablandaron.

\- Tómalo con calma, cariño.

Una ola de pánico rompió el corazón del de rastas.

\- ¿Con calma? Eso es muy fácil de decir para alguien como tú. ¡No tienes un hijo al que pueden arrebatarte injustamente!

Él retrocedió. Thomas se mordió la lengua y recapacitó en lo que había dicho.

\- Bill, lo siento. Yo...

\- No, tienes razón. –Contestó en un tono rígido.

\- Pero no quería decirlo así. –Dijo completamente avergonzado.

Lynn observaba la escena con miedo, pero no interrumpía. Parecía comprender que era un momento en el que los adultos debían arreglar sin la opinión de los niños.

\- Lo entiendo, Thomas. Sólo hazme un favor. Dame veinticuatro horas antes de que te pongas manos a la obra.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Quiero hablar con Rhonda a ver si puedo arreglar las cosas.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? La forma en la que el detective presentó las pruebas no deja mucho margen de acción.

\- Encontraré la manera. –Dijo con ojos de acero.

Thomas se lo pensó un momento. Lo que él le pedía era arriesgado. Un día podía hacer la diferencia. Un día, una hora, un segundo.

Sin embargo...

\- De acuerdo. –Dijo finalmente, aferrándose a la última esperanza.

\- Muy bien, mañana a primera hora volveré a Alice Springs.

\- Iré contigo.

\- No. Tú te quedas con Lynn aquí. Lo último que necesita es otro viaje en avión.

\- ¿Y tu trabajo? Debes tener cosas más importantes que hacer.

\- Nada es más importante que esto. –Dijo y salió de la habitación.

Una hora más tarde, Thomas oyó el motor del coche alejándose por el camino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por los comments y los KUDOS, me hacen el hombre más feliz de Midgard! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia es una adaptación de: "Un anillo y un bebé", de Maxime Sullivan.  
> Editorial: Harlequín.

_Capítulo diez_

 

Nomás llegar al hotel, Bill fue directamente al despacho de dirección, donde le esperaba el director del hotel junto con Rhonda.

Previamente lo había dispuesto todo para que un conocido se presentara también y lo acompañara, en caso de que todo salga mal y vaya a necesitar un testigo.

En cuanto cumplió con los saludos de rigor, se dirigió directamente a la niñera.

\- Aclaremos la situación. Un detective se le acercó la mañana después de la gala benéfica y le mostró unos papeles que demostraban que una asistente social había ido a visitar a Lynn Trümper hace pocos días a causa de una denuncia. ¿Eso es cierto?

\- Si. –Dijo con hostilidad.

\- ¿Y no se le ocurrió pensar que esos documentos podían ser falsos?

\- Claro, pero teniendo en cuenta que todos mis mensajes fueron ignorados, temí que pudieran ser ciertas.

\- ¿En serio? –Dijo Bill en tono sarcástico y se volteó al director.- El padre de la niña no niega haber silenciado el teléfono, pero eso no exonera a los empleados de recepción por no haberle trasmitido los mensajes. ¿Cuál es el procedimiento para algo así? ¿Quién se responsabiliza de los mensajes que llegan a recepción?

El director se puso rígido.

\- Señor Kaulitz, puedo asegurarle que el personal de recepción es consciente de la urgencia de un mensaje así y, sin duda, se lo harían llegar a los padres lo antes posible.

\- Bueno, en este caso no lo hicieron. Thomas estuvo sentado a mi lado, en una mesa que estaba a la vista, durante el tiempo que estuvimos en la gala.

\- Señor Kaulitz, créame...

\- ¿Quién estaba en la recepción el sábado por la noche?

\- Señor Kaulitz, no creo que haya necesidad de ir tan lejos.

Él lo fulminó con la mirada. Si de nuevo le decía "señor Kaulitz" por más educado que quiera ser, sentía que podía patearlo en su orgullo.

\- Un padre excepcional podría perder a su hija por este motivo, señor Beecham. A mí me parece que todavía chapoteo en la superficie.

Beecham hizo una mueca de desagrado, puso el teléfono en la oreja y dio un par de indicaciones.

\- Me lo dirán enseguida. –Anunció.

\- También quisiera hablar con el médico.

\- Me temo que no será tan fácil. Esta en un vuelo hacia Japón, salió esta mañana.

\- Entonces llámelo por teléfono, señor Beecham.

\- Señor Kaulitz, insisto en que...

\- Señor Beecham. –Dijo con el mismo tono pretencioso que el director había usado.- Si no resuelven el asunto dentro de una hora, le pondré una demanda al hotel por involucrarse en asuntos que no tienen nada que ver con su negocio. –Se volvió hacia Rhonda.- Y a usted se le debería caer la cara de la vergüenza.

\- Sólo hice lo que creí correcto. –Dijo con indignación y rabia.

\- Lo correcto hubiera sido que hablara con la asistente social encargada del caso antes de hacer otra cosa. O haber llamado a una asistente social de Alice Springs y dejar que ellos se ocuparan de todo. El padre de Lynn ha sido cruelmente engañado, no tiene nada que esconder.

\- No tienes pruebas de eso.

\- No, pero las tendré. –Miró al director de nuevo.- Le sugiero que les diga a sus empleados que se den prisa. Y le agradecería si descolgara ese teléfono y llamara al médico, así le avisarán cuando aterrice.

 

 

Thomas estaba preparando la cena de Lynn cuando sonó el teléfono. Con manos temblorosas descolgó el auricular.

Quedó petrificado cuando del otro lado la voz de una mujer respondió.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien al habla? –Preguntaba.

\- Soy Thomas, el… ama de llaves del señor Kaulitz. –Llevaba todo el día en vilo y la angustia de la espera lo estaba matando.

\- Oh. –Hubo un pequeño silencio.- Soy Martha.

\- ¿Martha? –El de rastas se quedó helado.

\- Yo era el ama de llaves de Bill, pero si tiene a alguien en mi lugar…

\- Martha, no. Sólo estoy aquí de forma temporal. El señor Kaulitz no ha dejado de contar con usted.

\- ¿Está seguro?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Oh, eso es un gran alivio. Iba a regresar la semana que viene, mi hermana no me necesita, después de todo. Ahora está mucho mejor.

A Thomas se le cayó el corazón a los pies.

\- El señor Kaulitz estará encantado de admitirla de nuevo. –Dijo, intentando ocultar sus sentimientos.

\- Y yo me alegro de poder volver. ¿Puede decirle a Bill que he llamado y que lo veré el próximo lunes?

\- Por supuesto.

La mujer colgó y Thomas tuvo que sentarse un momento, las piernas no lo sostenían.

 

 

Esa noche, a eso de las nueve, oyó el motor del todoterreno y corrió a la terraza.

Él traía papeles en la mano.

\- Adelante, léelos. –Lo apremió, ofreciéndole los documentos.

Casi en cámara lenta, el joven agarró los papeles y se puso a leerlos con cuidado. Sin embargo, no había leído más que unos cuantos párrafos cuando la expresión de la cara se transformó.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Lo has conseguido! –Exclamó, enormemente feliz.

Según la información, Rhonda se había retractado de su testimonio y el personal de recepción había admitido haber cometido un pequeño fallo a la hora de transmitir el mensaje. El camarero encargado de hablar con Bill y él se había entretenido con otras cosas y no había podido hacerles llegar la información. Además, ni siquiera le habían dicho que se trataba de una niña enferma.

No obstante, eso no era todo. El detective también se había rendido después de que Bill lo amenazara con hacerle perder la licencia, y además había conseguido testimonios favorables de muchos empleados del hotel que habían visto a la niña en la piscina, riendo y disfrutando en compañía de su padre.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! –Dijo Thomas con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Bueno, lo único que me costó un poco más fue conseguir hablar con el médico. Pero finalmente lo logré y nos apoyará en todo.

Thomas le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó.

\- Gracias, Bill. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

Durante un momento, él lo abrazo con fervor y le devolvió el beso.

\- Tienes que llamar a tus suegros. –Le dijo finalmente, apartándose.

Thomas sintió una punzada de miedo al oír sus palabras. Sin embargo, no era sólo eso lo que lo asustaba. Había un toque distante en la mirada de Bill, algo que antes no estaba ahí.

\- Bill, yo... –Él se puso tenso, así que decidió cambiar de tema.- ¿No crees que el detective se lo habrá dicho ya?

\- Ese tipo estará desaparecido hasta mañana. Créeme, no quiere verse implicado en el fuego cruzado. –Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo.- ¿Quieres que los llame yo?

\- No, tengo que hacerlo yo.

\- Haz la llamada, luego hablaremos, Tom.

Con el corazón en un puño, el de rastas trató de mantenerse firme. _"Lo primero es lo primero"_ , se dijo, mientras marcaba los números. Como siempre, Grace atendió de inmediato.

\- Querido, de ahora en adelante todas nuestras comunicaciones serán a través de los abogados.

\- No será necesario. –Grace debió cantar victoria en ese momento.

\- Entonces nos darás a nuestra nieta. –Un río de furia corrió por las venas de Thomas con lava en la ladera de la montaña.

\- No, Grace. No me vas a quitar a mi hija. Veras, tengo una declaración firmada de la enfermera en la que asegura que tu detective privado le mintió acerca de mí. Y también los empleados del hotel contradicen las estúpidas denuncias. Tu detective no tardó nada en decirme que Ruperto y tú lo obligaron a manipular las evidencias.

Hubo un silencio.

\- No lo creo. –Dijo Grace de pronto, altanera.

\- ¿Ah, no? Te las puedo enviar por fax ahora mismo si quieres.

Otro silencio. Más profundo, más denso.

\- Thomas, mira. –Su tono de voz cambió.- Ya sabes que no habríamos llegado hasta el final con esto. Sólo queríamos que regresaras a casa con Lynn.

\- Grace, si tú o Ruperto vuelven a intentar contactarse conmigo o con Lynn alguna vez, pediré una orden de alejamiento y mostraré todas estas pruebas que demuestran que ustedes son los incapaces de responsabilizarse de Lynn. Que tengan una buena noche. –Dijo y con manos temblorosas colgó.

Bill lo miraba con admiración.

\- A lo mejor un día me siento lo bastante generoso como para dejar que vean a Lynn, con vigilancia, por supuesto. Pero no hasta que cambien un poco, y presiento que eso no será en poco tiempo.

\- Ya estás siendo generoso con sólo considerar la posibilidad. –Él ladeó la cabeza.

\- Tú no lo serías tanto, ¿no?

\- No, no lo sería.

El silencio se hizo presente, la tensión los rodeaba. Se podía palpar la incomodidad que los embargó.

\- Bueno, ahora que todo esto esta resuelto, Lynn y tú estarán bien. –Dijo en un tono distante.- Ya no tienes por qué seguir aquí.

Thomas contuvo el aliento.

\- ¿Me pides que me vaya? –Él hizo una pequeña pausa.

\- No. Te estoy diciendo que te vayas. Ya es hora de que sigan adelante.

\- Es por lo que te dije, ¿no?

\- No te tortures, Thomas. Nuestra relación iba a terminarse de todas formas, sólo está ocurriendo un poco antes de lo esperado... No tienes porqué preocuparte por nada. –Le comentó en un tono imparcial.- Tengo un amigo que trabaja en una inmobiliaria y te ha encontrado una casita muy acogedora cerca de Vanessa y Gustav. He alquilado la propiedad por cinco años y todo está pagado ya. Así podrás salir adelante más fácilmente. Mañana te llevaré de vuelta al hotel de Vanessa y Gustav. Se van al final de la semana, así que puedes irte con ellos. No te preocupes, lo entenderán.

De repente, todo el dolor que Thomas podía sentir se transformó en un nudo de rabia que subía por su garganta.

\- No necesito tu ayuda. –Contestó, orgulloso.

\- Si que la necesitas.

\- Puedes quedarte con tu casa alquilada y tu dinero, Bill. Lynn y yo nos las arreglaremos.

\- No pensarás en irte con tus suegros.

\- No, pero aunque así fuera, no es asunto tuyo. Ya has hecho la buena obra de este año, nos has salvado de las garras de mis malvados suegros. Ahora puedes volver a tu vida y olvidarte de nosotros.

\- No seas tonto, Tom. –Dijo, agarrándolo del brazo. Él se soltó con brusquedad.

\- ¿Y sabes qué es lo más gracioso de todo? Martha llamó hoy para decirte que volvía la semana que viene. No tenias necesidad de pedirme que me fuera, pues yo me hubiera ido de todos modos. –Dijo y se fue a su habitación.

 

 

Nada más entrar en el dormitorio, fue a sentarse en la cama. Las piernas apenas le soportaban.

Tenía que irse al día siguiente, Bill lo quería afuera.

Miles de agujas se le clavaban en el corazón y las lágrimas amenazaban con amontonarse en sus ojos y rodar por sus mejillas. Pero no quería llorar.

 _"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué hago una montaña de algo que era inevitable?"_ , se preguntó.

El rubio jamás le había prometido amor eterno ni nada que se le parezca. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado. Él había cambiado.

De repente se puso de pie y fue a buscarle.

Bill estaba en el estudio, de pie delante del escritorio, revisando unos papeles de espalda a la puerta.

\- Bill, quiero quedarme. –Le dijo sin más, dando un paso adelante.

Él se giró y un destello incomprensible brilló en sus ojos por un segundo.

\- Imposible.

\- Escúchame, necesito quedarme.

\- No tenemos futuro, Thomas.

\- Pero...

\- No se trata de mí, sino de ti y de lo que realmente tú quieres, de lo que necesitas.

\- Te necesito a ti.

\- En cuanto te vayas verás que no es así.

\- ¿Es porque no puedes tener hijos y piensas que no mereces el amor de nadie? –Él palideció y asintió débilmente.

\- Si, Tom.

\- Pero yo ya tengo una. –Dijo suavemente.

\- Pero tú quieres más, te mereces tener más. –Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero más?

\- Te veo con Lynn, veo cuánto la quieres, veo que eres un padre maravilloso; y recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que querías tener una familia numerosa algún día.

Hubo un silencio.

\- Si, dije que quería una gran familia, no que debería tener una a toda costa.

\- No tiene sentido hablar de ello. –Le contestó con la mirada llena de intransigencia.- Nada va a cambiar, Tom. No puedo tener hijos, y tú los necesitas para ser totalmente feliz.

\- ¡No! –Thomas corrió a él y cubrió su rostro con las dos manos.- Te amo, Bill, con todo mi corazón. No me importa tener hijos o no si no puedo tenerte. Tú eres suficiente para mí y lo que he deseado siempre. Y no te dejaré escapar.

Bill se estremeció.

\- No sabes lo que estas diciendo...

\- Escúchame. No me importa tener otro bebé o no tenerlo. –Dijo lentamente, haciendo hincapié en cada palabra.

\- No. –Él retrocedió.

Thomas se dio cuenta de que ya no iba a escucharlo más. Su decisión era inflexible.

\- ¿Estás enamorado de Natalie?

\- ¡No! Nunca la quise, ni ahora ni antes.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no la querías? –Él pareció sorprendido.

\- Lo sé.

Thomas lo vio todo claro en ese momento y el nudo que lo atenazaba se deshizo.

\- ¿Tú me amas, Bill?

Sus miradas se encontraron un instante y por primera vez, Thomas lo vio flaquear un momento.

\- No. –Susurró.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –Él se puso erguido. Los rasgos de su rostro se habían vuelto como el acero.

\- Como he dicho, se trata de ti, no de mí. Prefiero odiarme a mí mismo ahora, que permitir que odies durante los próximos años... Se ha acabado, Tom.

El joven lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no había más que hacer.

Nada, excepto una cosa. Lo último que le quedaba.

\- Hazme el amor, Bill. Hazme el amor una última vez antes de que me vaya. Me lo debes.

Bill le tomó la mano y lo condujo a su dormitorio.

Su corazón le pertenecía, para siempre. No sabía cómo era posible que el de rastas hubiera llegado a entender algo de lo que él no era consciente, pero en cualquier caso estaba acertado.

Si que lo amaba. Y ésa era la razón por la que conocía la diferencia entre lo que sintió con Natalie, si es que alguna vez lo hizo; y lo que siente por Thomas en este momento.

Él era el amor de su vida. No había ninguna duda. Y sin embargo, tenía que dejarlo ir, no tenía otra opción.

Ya en la habitación lo atrajo hacia si y respiró su aroma embriagador. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

Puso sus labios contra los de él y se detuvo sólo un instante para sentir como el universo se detenía también, para sentir su aliento chocar contra su boca, y verlo estremecer.

Lo abrazó con deseo, lo besó con pasión desbordante y sintió que podía deshacerse allí mismo, derretirse como un hielo.

Se fueron desvistiendo como si le sacaran los pétalos a una rosa. Se recostaron en la cama, acariciándose y besando cada centímetro de piel.

Allí era donde debían estar, en sus brazos, cerca de sus corazones.

Se miraron a los ojos y Bill lo colmó de besos hasta que tuvo que recuperar el aliento. Se dio cuenta de que jamás lo amaría más que en ese momento, jamás lo amaría menos.

\- Oh, Bill... –Decía en un susurro, aferrándose a él como si lo fuera todo.

El rubio besó su mandíbula, su cuello, los músculos del pecho. Comenzó a explorar su abdomen aterciopelado, el contorno de sus caderas, el centro de su masculinidad...

El de rastas abrió las piernas en un gesto de invitación y él se arrodilló a sus pies, tomándose su tiempo para acariciar y deleitarse con sus fuertes pantorrillas y sus muslos firmes.

Temblando por dentro, Thomas sintió sus besos acercarse, cada vez más próximos, y finalmente gimió de placer al sentir su boca sobre su miembro.

Bill gimió de placer, él siempre reconocería su sabor porque eso era el amor en realidad. No sólo se trataba de sexo, sino de conocer a otra persona tan bien como se conoce a uno mismo, en cuerpo y alma.

Thomas pronunció su nombre y le agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, enredando los dedos en su pelo. Con cada caricia de su lengua sentía una tensión que crecía más y más, de forma incontrolable. Bill lo dejó ir, lo dejó precipitarse al amor que sentía por él.

Unos segundos después, el de rastas abrió los ojos y parpadeó rápidamente, como si acabara de regresar de un largo sueño.

Lo miraba con tanto amor... tanto amor como Bill sentía por él. Y sin embargo no podía decírselo.

Como si pudiera leerle la mente, los ojos de Thomas emitieron un destello y él supo que por fin había comprendido la verdad; que eso era todo lo que podía haber entre ellos.

\- Te quiero, siempre lo haré. –Murmuró el de rastas, abrazando a Bill y dándose vuelta, dejándolo a él abajo.

\- Te quiero adentro, Tom, por favor. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Thomas lo besó con pasión, tomando las riendas de la situación. Sintió las piernas de él aferrarse a su cadera, y sus miembros se friccionaron, provocando chispas entre ellos.

El de rastas se tomó su tiempo en prepararlo, en devolverle todas las caricias y los besos. Gruñó cuando se vio rodeado de la calidez de su interior, jadeó cuando Bill gimió su nombre mientras se arqueaba contra su pecho.

El rubio quería sentirlo todo. Todo su cuerpo, su piel, todas las emociones y sensaciones del mundo. Sabía que Thomas podía entregarle eso y mucho más, y lo estaba haciendo.

La tensión subía sin cesar y unos minutos después alcanzaron juntos el cielo. Thomas se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo sudoroso y tembloroso de su amante; Bill lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en ese espacio entre la mandíbula y la oreja.

Suspiró profundamente y supo que acababa de decirle adiós al hombre que más amaba.

 

***

 

A la mañana siguiente los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a la mente de Thomas. Habían hecho el amor no una, sino varías veces durante la noche. Se habían amado con tanta desesperación que no quedaba ninguna duda: él lo amaba, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

Levantó la cabeza y lo buscó con la mirada. No quería despertarlo porque si lo hacía tendría que recogerlo todo y marcharse. Y no sabía si podría soportar la despedida más amarga de toda su vida.

Sonó el móvil de él y abrió los ojos de repente, exaltado.

\- ¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó adormilado.

\- Las seis. –Contestó el de rastas, deseando que el tiempo se detenga.

Cruzaron miradas y se dieron cuenta que esa era la última vez que estarían juntos.

\- El mundo sigue adelante. –Dijo él, sacando del pantalón su teléfono.

Thomas cerró los ojos, reprimiendo las lágrimas. Sintió la mirada de Bill en él mientras se vestía a medias y salía de la habitación, yendo a ver a su niña.

\- Era uno de mis hombres, me necesitan en los prados. –Anunció Bill, entrando por la puerta de su cuarto. Le tomó por el rostro y le dio un beso rápido.- Volveré luego para llevarte al hotel de Gustav y Vanessa. –Dijo bruscamente, volviendo a levantar los muros de defensa.- ¿Estarás listo?

Él asintió, incapaz de hablar.

Fue hacia la puerta y una vez allí, Bill miró atrás un momento y sus ojos se encontraron por última vez.

 

***

 

Bill pasó la mayor parte de la mañana ayudando a sus hombres y poco antes de las once regresó a la casa. El equipaje estaba en el vestíbulo, pero Thomas no estaba por ninguna parte. Tampoco se oían las risas de Lynn.

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo, siendo azotado por un horrible presentimiento. Escuchaba los ladridos de Susy de fondo.

\- ¡Thomas! ¡Lynn! –Algo estaba ocurriendo.

Comenzó a correr por la casa y justo antes de salir por la puerta de atrás, lo vio. Estaba cerca del cobertizo, Susy estaba en sus brazos pero se retorcía de un lado al otro, intentando soltarse.

Había una gran serpiente al otro lado del patio, grande, marrón y muy peligrosa. Mientras la observaba, la serpiente levantó la cabeza y enseñó los colmillos una y otra vez, como si percibiera su presencia.

\- Thomas. –Susurró, temiendo que pudiera atacarle.

Si la serpiente llegara a morderlo, tendría muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir y la sola idea de perderlo le helaba la sangre. Buscó con la mirada algo con lo que golpearla, tenía que hacer algo y hacerlo rápido. _"El rifle"_ , se acordó.

En silencio y a toda prisa, fue a sacar el arma del armario. Le quitó el seguro y se preparó para disparar.

Susy había dejado de ladrar y Thomas pudo escuchar el clic del arma, mirándolo de inmediato. Pero él no tenía tiempo de pensar. Buscó su objetivo, apuntó y disparó. Sin embargo, sólo consiguió herir a la serpiente, que ya volvía a levantar la cabeza y acechar a Thomas.

Disparó de nuevo y la cabeza de la serpiente explotó en el aire.

Fue hacia el joven corriendo, estaba muy pálido. Thomas dejó caer a la perra y miró con verdadero terror en el semblante.

\- Odio las serpientes. –Murmuró y Bill lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

\- Maldita sea, Thomas, pudo haberte matado.

\- Menos mal que has llegado y gracias a Dios que Lynn no estaba conmigo.

Él se apartó un instante y lo miró. Sentía tanto amor y miedo de perderlo que las palabras y las emociones se le agolparon en la boca.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue besarlo con violencia, mordiendo sus labios, tirando de su pelo, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Quería castigarlo por haberle hecho pasar ese horrible momento, aunque sabía que no había sido su culpa porque las serpientes se aparecían de vez en cuando en su campo.

\- Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto... –Susurró sobre sus labios, apoyando su frente en la de él.- Thomas, no te vayas, por favor.

\- ¿Podré tener acceso ilimitado a tu fortuna?

\- ¿Qué? –Él se separó y lo miró sin comprender porqué se reía.

\- Lo siento, me fue inevitable. Pensabas que yo era un cazafortunas. –Se acercó de nuevo y le puso las manos en la cadera.- ¿Quieres que me quede?

\- Si te vas me moriré lentamente, me secaré como una flor.

\- No creo que eso sea bueno...

\- No te dejaré escapar. Ni a ti ni a Lynn. –Lo besó como si de ello dependiera su vida, que así era, y sintió como depositaba su corazón en sus manos.

Chispas saltaban alrededor de Thomas. Allí era donde pertenecía, en los brazos de Bill, contra su pecho y junto a su boca.

\- Entonces lo intentaremos. –Se detuvo un instante y ladeó la cabeza, como si escuchara algo.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Escucho a Lynn. Debe seguir durmiendo.

El corazón de Thomas se llenó de ternura.

Así serían las cosas a partir de ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS a todos los que siguieron esta historia, las que comentaron, los lectores fantasmas, los que pusieron Kudos y a mi mami por hacerme tan bello :3333 (?  
> Si les gustó la historia compártanla, sino también, para castigar a sus enemigos lml  
> Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim.


End file.
